Quadrants: A One-Shot Series
by Madamenobody
Summary: From Redroms to Blackroms, from canon to au, this one-shot series has it all! Red ships, pale ships, ashen ships, and black ships! Human, troll, cherub, and more! Love, hate, friendship are all written about here in the form of one-shots, drabbles, and poetry. And the best part? You can request AU's, weird ships, and form. (Requests reopened!)
1. Chapter 1

Hey there and thanks for clicking on my story! This is a one-shot series, mainly about relationships, of all quadrants. It'll be fuelled by my own ships and request you guys make! I'm planning on writing mostly about trolls, but if you guys want a human or human and troll story, just request it. I'd be delighted to write up a one-shot containing humans.

If you want to request a story, I'll write boyXgirl in any quadrant, and boyXboy and girlXgirl in pale and ashen quadrants. I'll write any ship. Please just leave a comment or message me.

Some stories might be written in the canon storyline, but at least some will be AU, pre-game, no game, or something else. I'll probably write at least a few Humanstuck AUs. If you want a certain AU, please feel free to tell me!  
>Also, I know most of the time, everyone uses a lot more language. But I don't tend to write cuss words, so I'll either bleep them or ignore them completely. No need to comment about how I'm not using cuss words, unless, of course, you want too, then go right ahead.<p>

Oh, and at the beginning of each chapter, I'll put the ship, ship type, chapter number, chapter name, and categories, along with any notes and a blurb.

I think that's all. Enjoy the stories!

* * *

><p>Ship: Equius Nepeta<br>Chapter one: Of Mice and Milk  
>(Notes: Pre-SGRUB or non-SGRUB)<br>{Catagories: Fluff, Humor, friendship}  
>[Blurb: Nepeta feels rejected. Equius tries to help.]<p>

Nepeta lounged on a work bench, completely disregarding the various utensils that were previously neatly lined up. She twisted onto her back, and a wrench crashed to the ground. A despairing sigh resounded in the room, and Equius looked up, from his own work bench, the one he was currently using. He was trying to ignore the rude way his tools were being treated.  
>"Nepeta, if you're that upset about Karkat maybe you would've been better not telling him about your feelings for him." Equius pointed out. A muffled sob answered him as his Moirail flung an arm over her face and sobbed into it. He watched quietly.<br>Standing up, Equius carefully approached her. He needed a hammer just under her left leg. But how to get it, was the question.  
>"Perhaps…Purrhaps you would like to work on your shipping wall?" Equius asked, careful to use wording that would be the most likely to cheer her up. However, the mention of her shipping wall caused Nepeta to burst out into another bout of crying.<br>"What's the purrnt of a shipping wall if I never get to get to have a Matesprite myself?" Wailed the girl. Equius flinched. He wasn't sure what to do now. He inched closer.  
>"Erm…Nepeta. I require the hammer that currently rests under your left leg. May I retrieve it?" He asked. There was a muffled response, and Equius crept closer. Was that a yes? He was close enough to reach over her and grab it. He snatched the tool, careful not to disturb Nepeta's crying. Equius retreated with his treasure.<br>"I just have so many flushed feels for him. Why doesn't he return them? Is it because he purrfurs Terezi? I thought she was black for Gamzee!" Nepeta swung her legs over the bench and hopped off. She sank to the ground in an undignified pile.  
>Equius watched in dissatisfaction. He wanted his Moirail to be happy, and was rather upset that the mutant blood had hurt her feelings. He quietly picked up a piece of metal, his face thoughtful. Equius was fairly sure he could build it….<p>

For the next couple of hours, Equius worked diligently, and listened to his Moirail talk. At one point, Nepeta walked over, dragging a chair and plopped herself next to him.  
>"What are mew doing, Equsweat?" She asked sourly. He grunted and gently pushed a piece into place. Nepeta let her head smash onto the table.<br>It was some of the most delicate work he had ever done. He barely breathed as he twisted the last piece into place. Equius gave a rare smile as he held it up. It was even better than he dared to hope. His strength usually made stuff like this impossible, but he had managed this. He set it down.  
>Equius looked up as his Lusus offered him some milk. He quickly took the cup and raised it to his lips. A little too quickly though. The cup broke in his hand, and milk spilled over the table. Nepeta gasped and jumped up. Equius growled and reached for a towel. He mopped up the liquid and checked to make sure his work hadn't been destroyed. He was pleased to see it wasn't.<br>"Nepeta, look at this." He said, tapping the seat she had brought over. She sat back down, next to him and gave a soft gasp. Equius proudly placed a small, metal mouse in her hands.  
>"AC looks at the mew creature delightedly." Nepeta said. "She likes it furry much."<br>"Equius is, uh, I'm glad." Equius quickly amended his mistake. "Here, give it to me."  
>"AC places the mew robot back in her Meowrails hands." She said, doing so.<br>Equius stood up and walked into the middle of the room. He knelt on the ground. Nepeta sat next to him. He quickly wound up the little device and set it on the ground. Its eyes lit up, and it sprang to life, quickly rushing away from the pair.  
>Nepeta jumped up and chased after it, making imitation cat noises. Equius watched as she played with her mew-new- toy and forgot the pain of being rejected. He walked back over to his bench, accepting another glass of milk from his Lusus. He sat down on a chair, being careful not to break either the chair or the glass. He watched as Nepeta chased the electric mouse around the hive and flashed another one of his rare smiles. He leaned back and there was a snapping sound.<br>The chair splintered, spilling the milk and Equius to the ground. Nepeta stopped abruptly, and gazed with concern at her friend.  
>"Equius?" She asked cautiously. Aurthour approached his ward with even more caution. He held out another cup of milk. Equius groaned and let his head hit the ground.<br>"Nepeta?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"I think I'm going to go without milk for a while."

* * *

><p>Yes, I know that Nep actually took being rejected by Karkat a lot better than that, but the meowrails are just the cutest thing ever. :33 I also know that Equius's strength would make it really hard to build something so small without completely crushing it, so I gave him extra time to build it. It seemed to me like he was really talented in making stuff and that seemed to be a fairly simple thing to make. I'm not sure if all the cat puns are right, or if Equius talks right, but I did my best. I also noticed that the more time Equius spend around Nepeta, the more he tends to slip up and make mistakes, referring to himself in third person when he's trying to talk in first person, so I tried to add that. What did you guys think?<p>

Also, a special thanks to CJ, my sister, for being my beta-reader and helping me with the ending. Without her, you'd have a junk EquAra one-sided angst for the ending instead of what you got. She also helped me make story not so confusing. (She doesn't read the comic, but she's really helpful.)

Hey, why don't you give me a ship to write about? The little box just down there will let you leave a comment!


	2. Challenge

Oh, thanks for the reviews and favorites! \(^o^)/ I'm not worthy! Before we get started, I'd like to say a couple things.  
>First, I was planning on only updating once a week on Friday. Now, however, because all of you have inspired me so much, I'm hoping to be able to update a few times a week. My minimum updates schedule will be once a week, on Friday.<p>

So, I got at least two reviews asking for John and Karkat. One asked for it to be pale, and one didn't specify. So, here you go. One pale JohnKat. I hope it's good, if you want something else, tell me! I'll write it up.

SodaPop000: Yes! That little box! :D I will write up all of those, but it might take some time. I will eventually get around to all of those requests. I'm actually surprised to find another flushed KanEri shipper out there!

TailsDoll13: I'll get to that as soon as I get up one of SodaPop000's stories up. Expect it around Friday?

Also, I think I accidentally deleted someone's review! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to, I thought I hit the right button. But I guess I didn't. I'm really sorry. I'll be more careful in the future. ;_;

Ship: John Karkat  
>Chapter Two: Challenge.<br>(Notes: Set in the dreambubbles. Random splinter timeline selves, probably.)  
>{Catagories: Friendship, humor.}<br>[Blurb: John challenges Karkat, but his challenge just may be impossible for the foul mouthed troll.]

"This is the dumbest challenge ever."  
>"So, does that mean you're not going to do it?"<br>"John f…John Egbert…This is by far the stupidest, most moronic idea anyone in the history of your pathetic , useless hairless-ape-covered planet has ever had."  
>Karkat was usually an inch away from exploding, but this being made him feel positively explosive.<br>Karkat and John were sitting in Karkat's hive, on the floor. They were facing each other, a few feet apart. John had sprawled out, propping himself up by putting his arms behind him and then leaning on them, with his legs sprawling on the floor in front of him. Karkat was criss-cross, with his arms crossed.  
>Crabdad was nowhere to be found, but that didn't surprise Karkat. It was a dreambubble, after all. But it still hurt a little. He had opted not to tell John about his missing guardian. It would only end up making him upset.<br>"So?" John asked. Karkat gave him a disgusted look. John grinned even bigger.  
>"Fine!" Snapped Karkat. "Fu…Fine! I'll take your stupid little "don't cuss" challenge. But if I win, you have to give me something in return!"<br>"What?" John asked. Karkat could see the curiosity on his face. He stopped and thought for a moment.  
>"Uh…" Karkat released his arms, allowing them to drop to his knees. He looked over at John. In truth, he had no idea. There really wasn't anything the human could give him. "I'm not telling you."<br>"Well, then, I guess I can't agree." John said, shrugging.  
>"Da…Darn it, John! Fudgesickle, let me think for a moment." Karkat snapped, waving a hand. His mind raced. In the dreambubbles, there wasn't much you could give someone. Maybe a memory, or even a…a what? He pulled a blank.<br>"Well…" John began. Karkat looked up. "I guess if you promise not to make it something impossible to get or something, we can just wait until I have something you want."  
>"Fine, let's do that." Karkat said. "Now, what are the rules? How long do I have to not cuss to get my reward?"<br>John rolled his eyes.  
>"Karkat, you don't even know what you want." John said. Karkat grumbled. "All right, how about you don't cuss until you find out what you want? Or maybe a little longer, depending on how soon you figure it out."<br>Karkat considered it. On one hand, he might never find something that John had that he wanted. He could be stuck forever, never again being able to utter a single damn. On the other…Karkat could feel a thought forming somewhere in his mind.  
>"All right, done, you sad excuse for a human." Karkat said. He stuck out his hand, a trick he had learned from watching John and Vriska striking up deals.<br>John smiled and shook Karkat's hand.

"I've made my decision, John." Snapped Karkat. John looked up. It had been a while since they'd put the whole "don't cuss" thing in action. Long enough to wander around the dreambubbles and worry the crud out of Kanaya, Dave, Sollux, and Terezi.  
>They had returned to Karkat's hive, and Karkat was sitting in a chair, holding his head up with an arm that was propped up on his knee. John was on his stomach on the floor, looking through an old picture book Aranea had given him.<br>"Huh?" John asked. Karkat stood up and kicked him in the side. John groaned dramatically and rolled over. Karkat offered his hand and helped him up.  
>"I've decided what I want in exchange for meeting your challenge." Karkat said. He flopped back on the couch, and John followed suit.<br>Karkat twisted on the couch and stared at John. John shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. Karkat had everything he wanted to say all planned out, but know that he was sitting here, he wasn't sure that his courage wouldn't fail him  
>"John, I want you to understand something's before I make my request." Karkat started. John nodded slowly. "Good. First, I've had these feelings for you for some time, and I think you should know that. Second-John flipping Egbert, if you so much as think one of your weird human words right now, I will rip your tongue out-I've stopped having these feelings for Gamzee. He's Moirails with Tavros now anyway, and even if he wasn't, he made it clear that I wasn't welcome to be his friend anymore."<br>John's mouth was hanging open. He was shocked. He tried to move but couldn't.  
>"Third, I know you don't have these feelings for anyone. You have Rose as your human Matesprit, and Jade is your sister. Dave is running around with Terezi recently.<br>"So, John. I want you to be my Moirail." Karkat finished. "Keep your word, and officially become my Moirail."  
>Before John could reply, Karkat stood up and walked to the door.<br>"You come find me when you're ready." Karkat said. He left.

"Dave!" Dave Strider turned around. John was running up to him. Dave watched as John came to a stop and put his hands on his knees. John was panting, and Dave wondered if it was from the lack of exercise or if it was from running a long ways.  
>"Sup, dude." Dave said. John slowly stood up.<br>"Dave, what's a Moirail?" John asked. If Dave had been drinking apple juice, he would've spurted it.  
>"Uh…It's like…" How had Terezi explained it again? "It's like a super-duper best friend who's in charge of making sure you don't kill anyone and your heart doesn't get broken and someone's always there for you and vice versa and stuff." Dave said. He watched as John flushed bright red.<br>"Oh. Thanks, Dave!" John said. Before he could respond, John ran off, waving to Dave as he did so.  
>"Huh." Dave said.<p>

Karkat kicked a rock and watched it bounce. He was disappointed, but not really surprised. It had been a stupid, improbable plan anyway. He had probably lost his best friend on top of it.  
>"Karkat!" John yelled. Karkat spun around. The human was bright red, and had clearly been running around for some time. For the second time, John ran up and then came to stop with his hands on his knees. "Kar…Kat…I…I…Have…My…Answerrrrr."<br>John collapsed on the ground. Karkat yelped and stepped to stand over him.  
>"John!" He yelled at him. John rolled over, so he was on his back and looked up at Karkat. He stuck a thumb up. Karkat felt relief sweep over him.<br>"I…Oh, geez, I can't…breath…" John said. Karkat watched as he gasped for breath. "I…I will…be your…friend-thingy...What's…What's the word?"  
>"Moirail?!" Karkat's heart leapt into his throat. John nodded. He appeared to be close to catching his breath. "John….I…"<br>"I'll be your troll best friend." John said. Karkat didn't reply.

John and Karkat were watching a movie in John's human hive. Karkat recalled him calling the movie "The Burbs" or something. It was about some human adults who believed that their new neighbors were murderers. It was better than Karkat thought it would be, but it was no romcom.  
>John's hand sneaked towards the popcorn bowl and Karkat slapped it away. He heard a protest and flipped John the bird. John's hand whipped out and grabbed the bowl. He yanked on it and pulled it to his lap, snickering at Karkat's angry expression.<br>"Give that back." Snapped Karkat. John offered the bowl, and Karkat snatched it back. About halfway through the movie, Karkat glanced over at John.  
>John's goofy teeth stuck out more when he grinned, and it gave him a dorkier look. His square glasses looked ridiculous, and his hair needed to be brushed. Karkat stood up and found the bath room. It only took a few moments to find a human hair brush and he came back into the living room.<br>"Did you wash your hands, Karkat?" John asked in an intentionally annoying voice. Karkat chucked the hair brush at him and gave a satisfied grunt when it hit John's torso and drew a squeak.  
>"I was getting a human hair brush." He explained as he sat back down.<br>"Why?" Asked John.  
>"Because apparently, you can't." Karkat responded. John tossed the hair brush back<br>"I don't want to brush my hair right now." John said. Karkat scoffed and got back up. He went behind the couch and started running the brush through John's hair.  
>"Hey, that actually feels kinda good." John said. Karkat yanked the brush through a snarl, and John yelped.<br>"What was that? I didn't quite catch that." Karkat asked. John snorted and threw a handful of the popcorn he had restolen at Karkat.  
>Karkat smiled.<p>

Frist requests done! Did that seem a little awkward to anyone else? I dunno. I hope they're not too oc. I haven't really written any Karkat, so maybe he wasn't angry enough? I have this headcanon of Moirails being super caring/protective for each other, and making sure the other is keeping up his/her health, happiness, and hygiene, among other things, so that bleeds into this.

Shout out to my sister, CJ, for helping me and beta reading for my stories.

Ships you will probably see shortly are KanEri, AraSol, Pale GamKat, KarNep GamNep, and whatever else is requested. Please feel more then free to leave a ship for me to write about, and don't feel shy about demanding a specific AU!


	3. A New OTP

Ahh! I'm so sorry this is late! I had this written a day ago, but life happened! I'm so sorry! And all the love is amazing you guys! Thank you so much!

Okay, this was supposed to be a KanEri story, but I got carried away with the story and realized that I'd nefur, er never, finish it in time if I kept writing it, so I wrote this up. But a KanEri story should be up soon, and It'll' probably be ridiculously long. I'm really enjoying it. I'm thinking about giving it its own story, just starting a new story just fur, um, for, that, but I'm not sure yet. I'll tell you.  
>Anyway, this is a request. I hope you like it. Is it any good, or should I try again? I really had no idea what to do with this, but, wwhatevver.<p>

Guest: I'll have that up soon! Maybe next Monday? As soon as I finish the KarNep fic, I'll get started on yours!

* * *

><p>Ship: Gamzee 3 Nepeta (Use of Equius Nepeta, use of one-sided Karkat 3 Nepeta)<br>Chapter three: A New OTP  
>(Notes: A splinter timeline where both Equius and Nepeta survived due to Gamzee not going on a rampage because he had soper, and went on the three year trip.)<br>{Categories: romance, fluff.}  
>[Blurb: Nepeta's out of paint, and Gamzee has some advice on his Palebro.]<p>

Nepeta giggled as she spread a new coat of paint on her OTP painting. Well, it wasn't paint but…She grimaced a little as she wiped it off her fingers on a nearby towel. The towel was clean, to her relief. She quickly stacked the cans back in front of her painting and looked at the others. It had taken some time, but she had updated her shipping wall.  
>Terezi had a brand new painting with that Dave Human. He was nice. Nepeta had considered a paleship between him and Karkitty, but had decided against it. It just didn't work.<br>"Yo, lil' sis." Nepeta gasped and looked up. A head of the wildest hair on the meteor was peaking inside. She squealed and he walked in. "Hiya, kitty."  
>He bent down and put a jar on the floor before walking over and scratching Nepeta's head, just between her the "cat ears" poking out of her hat. She purred and pushed her head into his hand. He laughed that deep, friendly laugh and sat on the floor. Nepeta turned her attention to the jar.<br>It was filled with a deep purple substance. Nepeta gasped and picked it up.  
>"Gamzee! Thank you!" She squealed, tackle-hugging him. He laughed again and returned her hug. "This is just what I needed to complete my latest purrnting! All right, all right, turn around. I have to finish this painting."<br>Gamzee complied, turning so he was facing the door. Nepeta rushed over to the wall all the way on the left. She had been using this one to create a graph of relationships that were canon, whether or not she agreed with them. She pushed a stack of towels she had been using to hide the part of the grid she was working on. The only one who had seen it was Equius.  
>She screwed the lid of the jar off, and dipped her index and middle fingers in it. She worked hard for a few moments. A few moments turned into a few minutes, and then she was done. She spent a few moments squealing and flailing.<br>"All right, Gamzee! I'm done!" She yelled. She could hear him walking over and then felt him sit down, criss-cross, next to her. "Do you like it?"  
>She looked at him. He had that smile on his face, the same one that he always used when he was in a soper induced stooper, and for a moment Nepeta was worried she'd upset him. She glanced at the paleship she had finished drawing. It had Gamzee and Karkat, with a little diamond between them, and Karkat was glaring while Gamzee smiled.<br>"Aww, kitty-sis, I really like that." He said wrapping an arm around her. She gasped and tackled hugged him again. He honked happily.  
>"Oh!" She said. She jumped up and grabbed his hand pulling him to his feet. He came up and followed her. She pointed at the picture she had painted on her OTP wall, the one with Terezi and Dave. "What do you think?"<br>She watched as he inspected it. He nodded in approval, and she flung her arms around his waist. He honked again. She released him, and started walking back to her grid wall. On her way, she tripped on one of the cans hiding her OTP, and the entire wall of cans came crashing down. She froze on the ground. She couldn't bring herself to look up. Only when silence greeted her did she look up. Gamzee was staring at the picture, surprise written on his face.  
>She pushed herself to her knees, and put her hands up to her mouth. Cans rolled around a bit, settling down. She could feel tears filling up her eyes. She made a small noise in the back of her throat. No one was ever supposed to know about her crush.<br>She glued her eyes to the ground, watching the green tears dripping to the floor. She felt him kneel next to her and wrap his arms around her. He scooped her up and carried her bridle-style to the wall with the door. He set her down in his lap. He was sitting criss-cross again, and let her settle in that little gap. She leaned against his chest, and cried. He made soothing noises and ran his fingers through her hair for a little while before talking.  
>"'S kay, little sis. I won't tell." He said. Nepeta looked up.<br>"You won't?"  
>"'Course not. Your secret is safe with this clown." He promised. He wrapped his fingers around her shoulders and changed their positions, so they were both on their knees, face-to-face.<br>Nepeta felt stupid for crying like this in front of her friend, and tried to cover her face with her hands. Gamzee gently pushed her hands away. He pushed back her hair, and cupped her face in his hands. She sniffled and he smiled at her.  
>"Don't worry about it, kitty." He soothed. He moved closer, and Nepeta almost moved back, away from him. But she didn't.<br>Gamzee kissed Nepeta on the forehead, gentle and chaste. She gasped. He pulled away, and smiled at her. Gamzee sat back against the wall, and splayed out his legs in front of him. He patted the spot next to him. Nepeta went and sat next to him.  
>Gamzee pulled her close, and draped an arm around her shoulder. Nepeta relaxed against him.<br>"Don't worry about him, kitty." He repeated. Nepeta nodded.

When Equius had heard the highblood's request, he had been shocked. He had been speechless, quite literally, and had searched out Gamzee later. Equius remembered the words he had told Gamzee.  
>"You can try to woo her, but if you break her heart, I will make you suffer. And please keep everything between you two appropriate."<br>Gamzee had honked the loudest he had since the meteor had taken off. He had dashed off, and after that, Equius hadn't seen much difference between the clown and the cat. It had taken a few months to notice the growing friendship between the two trolls, and the day he realized it, he had almost panicked, thinking that Gamzee was trying to steal is Moirail. Only after he remembered Gamzee's request did Equius relax.  
>Now as Equius stared at the two curled up against the wall fast asleep, he wondered how he had done it. Nepeta was head over heels for the mutant blood. He went back to his robots, leaving them to sleep. He thought over it long and hard until Gamzee emerged.<br>"Highblood." He said. Gamzee stopped and looked over at him. Equius turned around and stopped Gamzee from talking by holding up his hand. "Does Nepeta know of your intentions towards her?"  
>"No, I haven't told her yet." Gamzee said taking his time and speaking in that slow deep way. Equius felt anger flame up and forced himself to remain respectful.<br>"When are you planning to tell Nepeta of your flushed feelings for her?" Equius said. He didn't know it, but he was acting very much like a human father who had a teen daughter. And Gamzee was acting very much like a human suitor of said daughter.  
>"I…" Gamzee took a breath. "I was going to today, but I didn't. I was enjoying kitty's company."<br>"Please tell Nepeta of your feelings for her at your earliest opportunity, highblood."  
>"Sure thing, Equibro." Gamzee smiled at him and Equius waved him away.<p>

Nepeta inspected the picture. It was done up in olive and had a black outline that she had just finished filling in with purple. She had started it some time ago, but didn't know what symbol she would put next to it. So she hadn't put a priority on finishing it.  
>Now, with a shaking hand, she put the purple back down. Both of their bodies were filled in, and they were both smiling. She dipped her fingers in a red jar, and brought them back up. But she couldn't force them to actually touch the painting.<br>Cold, long fingers wrapped around her hand, and she allowed them to lead her fingers to the painting. She watched as a small, red heart appeared between them. The same cold hand brought her hand away, and wiped her fingers on a clean towel.  
>"Kitty, I know how you feel for Karbro. And it's okay. I wouldn't change a thing." Gamzee's deep voice whispered in her ear. His other hand gently rubbed her arm. "But I want you to know, that when and if you feel that way about me, I'll be right here. And I'll wait."<br>Nepeta leaned backwards, into him. She closed her eyes. Three years was a long time, even if a portion of it had already disappeared. She didn't think her heart could stand the constant hurt of Karkat's rejection.  
>So maybe, someday…She would feel that way. And her OTP chart would be updated.<p>

* * *

><p>Well…That was…Okay, I have no idea what that was. Good enough? Try this ship again, and this time make it work? What do you think?<p>

Next up should be a KarNep, and then a Mermaid Pale FefNep AU. After that, I'm not sure, but a KanEri fanfiction is on its way. Again, so sorry about how long it took me to get this up.

Quick question to my readers: Is a Condesce/Helmsman song-fic something you'd like to read? Yes, no, not in a million sweeps, only if it was written by Tom Hiddleston, Veronica Roth, or Rumplestilskin?


	4. Sick

All right, next chapter. Sorry it's taking me so long to get these up, but it's a lot better than the once a week schedule I was planning on using, so…  
>Anyway, I had no idea I would get so many prompts! Thank you all! I am working on those, and with any luck, should get two up soon. I'm getting a lot of Nepeta requests. I had no idea she was so…Shipable? Anyway, it'll all get posted…Eventually.<p>

ReinaPokemonOtaku: I'll have that up very soon! I'd never heard about it, but you inspired me to write at 1:30 in the morning, so here's a virtual cookie.

Ptd the shiny: I will get on that as soon as my next two stories are done. Maybe three. I ship that, actually!

SodaPop000: I'm working on your stories as well. I should have an EriKan or something up shortly.

Here's a list of ships I intend to write soon:

FefNep  
>SolNep<br>RoxySol 3  
>EriKan 3<p>

That might change a little, depending on how I'm feeling, and if I get inspired. But I'm doing my best to get to requests in order of when they're dropped, unless the person drops several, in which case I post one of their stories and then get around to the other when I can.

* * *

><p>Ship: Nepeta 3 Karkat<br>Chapter four: Sick  
>(Notes: AU where the trolls are stranded on earth after the destruction of Alternia and John Dave each take in some trolls.)<br>{Catagories: Fluff, Humor, romance.}  
>[Blurb: Karkat gets stuck watching Too Cute and horse documentaries with Sick!Meowrails.]<p>

Karkat stomped up to the apartment door. He slammed his fist on the door until it opened, which took a few minutes. When the door finally opened, Karkat glared at whoever had kept him waiting. Equius gave him a tired look.  
>"Karkat…Please…I request that you do not pound on the door like that. We are sick, and I have a particularly bad headache." Equius said, ending with a sniffle.<br>"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Karkat snapped shoving past him. "Now where's Nepeta? I promised her I'd come over but I swear to god I will leave if she's asleep."  
>"Please…Not so loud." Equius pleaded. He put a hand to his head, and shut the front door. "Nepeta is resting on the couch in the recreation room. Please take care to not disturb her."<br>Karkat stormed into the recreation room and slammed the door open.  
>"Nepeta!" He screeched. "Are you in here?!"<br>There was a shuffling sound, and a head popped up from the couch in front of the T.V. The room had a full retro gaming system arcade curtesy of Bro Strider, who had been the one to take in Equius, Nepeta, and Terezi. Karkat had been living at John's with Tavros and Vriska. Kanaya, Sollux, and Eridan had been living at Rose's, and Aradia, Gamzee, and Feferi had been staying with Jade.  
>"Karkitty!" Squealed Nepeta. Well, she tried to squeal. It came out as more of a whisper with a hint of dying whale. Karkat continued on his stormy way and leaned over the couch, putting his hands on the back. He put his hand on Nepeta's head and gave her a gentle shove downwards. She mewled at him and he scowled at her.<br>"All right, I'm here. Now what do you want, you sad excuse for a-" Karkat's rude words were cut off as Nepeta grabbed his hands and nearly pulled him over the couch.  
>"We're watching 'Too Cute' and eating ice cream!" She said hoarsely. Karkat grunted and yanked his arm away.<br>"Oh my gosh! I came all the way from Washington to watch a retarded wriggler's show with an autistic girl and her sweaty protector?! And don't touch me! If you're all as sick as you say, you'll get me sick, and I don't want to be sick." Karkat flung his bag at the wall and hopped over the couch, landing on her shins. Nepeta giggled and yanked them out from under him. She then proceeded to turn around and curl up next to him, resting her head in his lap. Karkat groaned and slammed his head into the back of the couch.  
>"I have brought the human ice cream." Equius stated as he walked in. He sat in front of the couch, which was probably for the best, seeing as he might've broken the couch had he sat on it. He had three large cartons of ice cream and held them in front of himself. "We have <em>Death By Chocolate<em>, _Cherry Explosion_, and _Blue Berry Salad_."  
>Before anyone could protest, Equius popped the lid off the Blue Berry Salad, licked a spoon, and stuck the spoon in it. He grinned triumphantly at them, and said:<br>"The Brother Strider has informed me that this is the way all cultured humans claim their food." Karkat stared at him.  
>"No, dude, these Striders are freaking weird, that is not how you…" Katkat drifted off. He was wasting his breath. Equius wouldn't take his word over the word of Bro Strider. "You know what? Whatever, give me the chocolate one."<br>"No," Stated Equius. "Nepeta chooses first."  
>"You mean after you?" Karkat sneered.<br>"I know for a fact that Nepeta does not like the blue ice cream. I requested this one from the Brother Strider, so it is mine regardless, but if Nepeta asked for it, I would give it to her." Equius offered the ice cream to Nepeta.  
>"And besides," Equius continued. "You would've had more choices had you arrived sooner. Because you took so long, Dave and Terezi had a chance to 'raid' the ice cream and took the good ones."<br>"But not the blue berry garbage?"  
>"Dave and Terezi informed me earlier of their distaste for my particular choice of ice cream. I knew it was safe from them." Said Equius. Nepeta grabbed the cherry flavored ice cream. She handed the chocolate to Karkat.<br>"I like the red ones." She explained as Equius gave her a surprised look. "And Terezi usually takes those. But I asked her to leave a carton for me when we were roleplaying earlier. Now quiet, the show's starting soon!"  
>Nepeta flipped on the T.V. Equius and Nepeta glued their eyes to the screen and Karkat moaned.<p>

Karkat watched in horror as kitten danced across the screen, adventuring around and growing up. At the end of the show, Equius flipped the T.V. to another channel and Karkat was forced to watch a documentary about horses. He decided that this was the worst spent day of his time on earth. Or maybe the second worst, right after the all-day Nic Cage marathon John and Vriska had put him through.  
>Karkat watched as the credits rolled. He glanced down. Nepeta was fast asleep. In front of the couch, Equius was also asleep. They were both snoring a little. Equius was actually a quiet sleeper, to Karkat's surprise. Maybe it was because he was sick.<br>Karkat shifted, trying to get Nepeta's head off of him. He twisted his hips, and tried to scoot out from under her. Nope, no way that was happening without waking her up. She woke up anyway, however.  
>"Aww, are you leaving already, Karkitty?" She asked, rubbing some sleep from her eyes. Karkat hesitated. He was really afraid of catching their flue. He sighed, he probably already had it.<br>"Yeah, I'll miss my flight." He said, running a hand through her hair. Nepeta grabbed his wrist and sat up. She pulled him down, and he complied, sitting next to her. He put his leg up on the couch, so he was facing Nepeta, who was kneeling on it.  
>"Karkitty?" She asked.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Can I ask you a question?"<br>"Sure, yeah."  
>Nepeta leaned in close, right next to his ear.<br>"Will you be my Matesprit?"  
>Nepeta pulled away. She was flushing a bright green, and it looked a little painful. Karkat watched her for a moment. Her face fell and she looked down.<br>"S-sorry." She whispered. Karkat could feel his face growing warm. "You came and were so nice to me, and then I just went and blew it. I'm sorry."  
>Karkat reached out a hand and tilted her face up.<br>"Nepeta…" He began. He could see a tear in the corner of her eye. "Nepeta, of course I'll be your Matesprit."  
>Shock raced over her face, then incomprehensible joy. Karkat ignored her and went on.<br>"You think I'd just waltz over to Texas from _Washington_ to spend the day with a sick girl, put up with Equius, and eat cheap ice cream when I didn't even like her?" Karkat crossed his arms. "But I mean, what sort of stupid question is that? We're practically Matesprits already. Are you that retarded? Can you not even tell-Oof!"  
>Karkat was tackled pounced. He sighed and wrapped his arms around the practically glowing girl. There was no doubt he was going to get sick.<p>

~TIME SKIP~

Karkat sat in the Strider's dining room, with a blanket wrapped around his body. He sniffled and dug his spoon into the ice cream container. He couldn't even taste the ice cream, for which he as grateful. It was Equius's blue ice cream, and from what Karkat _could_ taste, he was pretty sure the only reason Equius ate it was that it was blue. Karkat was also pretty sure that John would find it hilarious that Dad Egbert had banned him from coming back to Washington until he was better, lest he bring back sickness.

Nepeta tapped happily on her keyboard. Well, Bro's keyboard.

AC: *The furendly cat appreciates the fatherbeasts banishment of the angry crab*  
>DE: You are most welcome, cat-alien. Congratulations on getting a troll boyfriend. I'll bake a cake and send it over.<p>

* * *

><p>So, how was it? For those of you wondering, DE stands for dadEgbert. Also, who likes lame chapter names? No one? *Narrows eye* Well that's what you get when you write for hours straight. Kiddos, drink your milk, eat your broccoli, and take a break from writing.<p>

*Navi voice* Hey! You there! Post a review and tell the author how's she's doing!


	5. Open When

Due to writers block on EVERYTHING, this is an old story I set aside in case I couldn't find anything to write. My apologies, but something request driven should be up next Friday. I don't plan to update between then and now, but who even knows anymore. Not me.

Thanks so much for all the support everybody! I beg you to bare with me until I get your stories up. They are being worked on, and will be published.

And I've published an KanEri fanfiction! Not here, because it's a multichapter fanfiction. It's AU, so if you don't really like that, don't look. Just close your eyes and pretend it doesn't exist.

* * *

><p>Ship: Aradia (heart) Sollux<br>Chapter five: Open When…  
>(Notes: Humanstuck. Set after Aradia's death.)<br>{Categories: Angst, hurt/comfort, romance)  
>[Blurb: Three days after Aradia's funeral, Sollux gets a box from his girlfriend.]<p>

Sollux Captor sat in his living room. It had been three days since the funeral. Aradia's funeral. Three whole days since the women he loved had been killed. He wrapped his arms around his knees, and curled up.  
>It hurt. Deep, in his heart, it hurt so, so badly. To know that he couldn't ever see her again, to know that the beautiful smile that had lit up his world was gone, and it was never coming back hurt more than he could put into words. Sometimes, it made a part of his heart want to shrivel up and die, so he couldn't feel this way anymore.<br>Every little thing hurt. Remembering her hand on the remote, her laughter at a favorite TV show, how she looked when she stood at the counter in her robe and cooked, her smile when she turned and looked at him. Everything in his apartment was tainted with her. A coat she had left still carried her scent. His hoodie, the one she had given him for Christmas, then proceeded to wear almost every day, smiled like her perfume and the lemony scent left over from the morgue she worked at.  
>His phone rang. It was Karkat's ring. Sollux reached over and muted his phone. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone today. Or ever again.<p>

Someone knocked.  
>"Go away!" Yelled Sollux. He curled up even tighter. The knocking intensified. "F***!" Sollux rolled off the couch, and stood up. He stumbled to the door and flung it open.<br>"I said go…" He stopped. A young man with a cardboard box and a pile of mail stood in the doorway. His suit said delivery. "Oh…Uh…Sorry."  
>The man shrugged.<br>"I have a delivery for Solluxander Captor. He live here?" The man asked. Sollux nodded.  
>"I'm him." He said.<br>"Great." The delivery man passed him the box. "Sign here." He told Sollux as he pressed a board into his hands, along with a pen.  
>Sollux signed, and shut the door behind the man. He flung the box on the kitchen table and walked back to the couch. Then he stopped.<br>There were three people who called him Solluxander. Feferi, a good friend of his. Eridan, a complete jerk. And Aradia.  
>"AA?" He whispered. He walked back over to the package. He flung open a drawer and picked a large knife. He quickly opened the box, and flipped open the flaps.<br>A letter sat on the top. He picked it up.

_To Sollux, from AA._

His hands trembled as he opened the letter and pulled out the paper.

_Dear Sollux,_

_ It feels so funny writing this when I'm going to see you tonight! But I want to get this sent before me and the girls leave.  
>I know you're upset that me and the girls are leaving for so long, but I want you to know I'll be thinking about you the whole time I'm gone.<br>So I wrote these letters. I read about them in one of Kanaya's magazines. They're called "Open When" letters.  
>Every time you're feeling down or unloved, open a letter correlating to what you're feeling! So if you want to know a reason why I love you open a letter saying <em>open when you need to know why I love you._ Or if you want to know a funny story about me, open a letter that says open when you need to remember a funny story.  
>Anyway, I can't wait to see you when I get back! I love you Sollux. <em>

_Aradia Megido_

Sollux slid to the ground, a hand over his face. His shoulders shook with sobs. For a long time, he sat there, unable to do anything but cry.  
>After a while, a hand reached out and slowly grasped the box. Sollux pulled it down beside him, and examined the contents.<br>Inside, there was a bundle of letters. Fifty letters, one for each day she would've been gone. But now she would be gone forever. Because of that b**** Vriska. She had driven the car right off a cliff, and the surviving members hinted it may have been on purpose. She had blinded Terezi, her best friend, her sister. She had crippled Tavros, paralyzing him from the waist down. She had "killed" Kanaya, who had made a miraculous recovery, raising from the dead, so to speak. She had been proclaimed dead, then just woken up. And Aradia had died. She had destroyed her own arm, and blinded her left eye. And she couldn't even muster up a "sorry" so far. Sollux doubted she ever would.  
>Sollux picked the top letter up.<p>

_Open When…You miss me!_

A choked sob managed its way out of his throat. Miss her….Oh, gosh, did he miss her. He opened the letter.

_Hi Sollux!_

_ I miss you two! It's going to be a long time until we see each other again, but it's okay. I know it won't be two bad. 0_0  
>Maybe I'll call you sometime! It can get a bit wild with the girls (and Tavros) sometimes, but roleplaying is really fun, and I couldn't pass up a chance to go cross-country traveling to do so. I love you Sollux!<em>

_Aradia_

Sollux was pretty sure he was going to throw up. It was like some twisted game, to know that she had left these, and they remained even after she had died.  
>Sollux turned the letter over. It was short, but sweet. Something he'd come to expect from his girlfriend.<br>He looked through the letters. There were all sorts of letters. _Open When You Miss Me A Lot, Open When You Are Sad, Open When You Want To Reminisce, Open When You Are Lonely_. His hand stopped flipping the letters over when he came across one that read _Open When…You're Mad At Me._ And he was mad.  
>Anger flared up; why should he be alive when she was dead? Why did Aradia, sweet, lovely Aradia who would never hurt a fly, be dead, when he, Sollux, anti-social nerd who would flip you off before he would talk to you, be alive? Yes, she had been a little creepy. But she worked in a morgue, she had to cope somehow, right?!<br>He stood up, letting the bundle of letters drop to the ground. He ripped open the letter. But he couldn't read it. He wasn't angry with her. He was mad at everyone, but not her. He flipped through the letters, and at the bottom of the stack: _Open When…Something Terrible Has Happened_. His hands shook. Did she…Did she know somehow? That something could happen? Sollux opened the letter.

_Dear Sollux,_

_ Please only read this if something truly terrible has happened! Like…If one of us died or something. Please don't read this for any other reason.  
>If I'm dead…Please don't be upset! Please don't be sad, or angry, or anything else. It's all right! I'm okay, wherever I am.<br>I probably died in an accident. And that's fine. I knew the risks. If I didn't…If someone killed me, please don't hate them. For me?  
>And if it was something to do with Vriska…Sollux, I knew the risks of roleplaying, and I knew the risks of roleplaying with Vriska. Please don't get into something with her. Don't make this a bigger deal. <em>

_ Sollux, I love you. I have and I will. I hoped we would get married someday. I could've been happy with you. I would've been happy with you. _

_ Love, Aradia_

Sollux sat down at the table. He put the letter in front of him. This…This was what she wanted? Not revenge, not anger, but...For it to be left alone. He put his head in his hands. He could respect her wishes. At least, he thought he could. For some time, he just sat there.

Night time had always been Aradia's favorite time to watch something with Sollux. He sat on the couch and flipped on her favorite TV show.  
>"Here you go, AA." He whispered. Something wooshed through the room. He looked up. The window had opened. But…He wasn't really scared. He left it open, and wrapped a blanket around himself.<br>Somehow, everything would be all right. Maybe not right away, but someday. Everything would be set right.

Aradia felt the same way.

* * *

><p>Welp, there you go. First off, I'm so sorry. I found this post on how to deal with long distance relationships, and, well…I found the Open When letters idea. I almost started crying when I first had the idea. I'm not sure if I pulled it off right, but, meh.<br>And Ghost!Aradia is being hinted at here. I'm not sure if I made the ending clear, but…Yeah, she's there in spirit.  
>Yay for Humanstuck!<p>

Leave a request, and I'll get to it soon. Or, leave a review telling me how good/bad this was. And if you don't like something I wrote, and would like a different one shot of that same ship, I'll write it up! Just leave a review.


	6. Mermaid! (Part One)

I got this out before Friday, which is good. It's a two part story, so that's probably bad. I don't know. I had some trouble writing this, so I want to get this out before I change the story again. I would spend an hour writing thousands of words before I even got Nep and Fef to meet, and hundreds of words on Dualscar's coloring and stuff. Bluh. Anyway, sorry for the possible poor quality. I just cannot write Fef without using constant explanation marks.

As always, thanks for the reviews and views. Next three stories should be the second part for this, a a NepSol for ReinaPokemonOtaku (love your name and reviews, btw.), and SolVris for SodaPop000 who leaves lovely reviews and has since chapter one. Then I plan to write a RoxySol, so don't worry, everything is still coming. I might sneak in a story or two of my own.

* * *

><p>Ship: Feferi (Diamond) Nepeta (Use of Meulin (Heart) Kurloz)<br>Chapter six: Mermaid! (Part one)  
>(Notes: Mermaid AU. Nep is about six. Meulin and Kurloz are Nepeta's parents, Cronus and Meenah are Feferi's. Kurloz is mute and has telepathy, and Meulin is deaf.)<br>{Categories: Friendship, adventure, family}  
>[Blurb: Of all the things you expect to see at Kayak Point, I can personally guarantee that a mermaid is not one of them. Nepeta Leijon certainly didn't expect to find one there.]<p>

Of all the things you expect to see at Kayak Point, I can personally guarantee that a mermaid is not one of them. Nepeta Leijon certainly didn't expect to find one there.

In fact, Nepeta didn't even want to go to the beach that day. She was a cat person, not a dog person. And everyone knows that cats loathe water.  
>When her parents, Kurloz and Meulin, finally convinced Nepeta to go the Sound, she refused to even pack a swimsuit. Her ever-loving, yet frustrated, father packed one for her. Nepeta pouted all the way to the Sound, and refused to get out of the car until Meulin lured her out with a box of animal crackers.<br>While Nepeta sat chomping dramatically on the heads of the animal crackers, she glared at the sea. She, a fierce hunter shouldn't be forced to go to the beach. She should be playing with Equius or Terezi. Not sitting here on the beach, to hot and bored out of her mind. Her father signed something at her and she shrugged. That was how she told them she didn't understand what they were saying. She knew very well that he was telling her it was time for lunch, and Kurloz knew that. He also knew that his daughter was being deliberately stubborn.  
>Kurloz walked over and crouched next to her.<br>_Nepeta, it is time for lunch._ He signed.  
>"I'm not hungry." She said. She was pouting, and it took every ounce of Kurloz's patience not to take her little head in his hands and force feed her the information. When Gamzee, and later Nepeta had, been born, both he and Meulin had agreed it would be for the best if they weren't aware of Kurloz's…Unique abilities.<br>_Well, come sit with us._  
>"I don't want to." She protested. Kurloz picked her up, gently as he could and carried her over. Nepeta knew better than to fight it. Instead, she went completely limp, flopping over his arm, turning into dead weight. She could feel his anger and frustrating building up.<br>Meulin took Nepeta as soon as Kurloz reached their blanket. She smiled at him, reassuring him of her love and their mutual love for their children.  
>"Why didn't Gamzee have to come?" Whined Nepeta. Meulin gave her a questioning look, and so Nepeta signed the question.<br>It wasn't fair, in her mind, her having a deaf mother and a mute father. Sollux and Terezi had said their parents had problems, but Nepeta had argued that not being able to smell was nothing like being able to hear or speak. To that, Terezi had cackled and said that at least neither of them were blind.  
><em>Gamzee is busy doing stuff with Karkat today.<em> Meulin signed back. Nepeta frowned. Gamzee got to spend time with Karkitty, and she was stuck going to the beach?  
>An hour after eating, Nepeta was in the water. Well, more like an hour and a half. It had taken nearly fifteen minutes for Meulin to realize that her beloved husband was incapable of coxing their daughter into her one piece swim suit. It took nearly ten minutes for her to get Nepeta into her swimsuit.<br>Nepeta glared at the water lapping at her feet. She knew that about four feet away was a drop off, where she had been told to never go. She glared at her parents and then started the journey to the drop off.  
><em>They won't notice because they're too busy noticing themselves.<em> Thought Nepeta. She stormed forward. And she slipped.  
>The drop off was closer then she thought. Nepeta didn't even have time to scream as she went underwater. Salty liquid filled her mouth and forced her eyes to close. She screamed as she flailed, but the water muffled her and fought to get into her lungs.<br>Nepeta realized she was drowning. She fought to resurface, but the panic surging through her made it impossible to make any head way. She tried to scream again but nothing came out. Just as her vision began to go black, Nepeta felt something grab her ankle. She weakly kicked it, but whatever was holding on was a lot stronger than Nepeta.  
>Something snaked around her waist and Nepeta felt cold air on her face as she resurfaced. She sucked in the air and sputtered out the water in her lungs. Coughing, she twisted in whoever's grasp she was in.<br>They let her waist go, but held onto her arm. Nepeta felt herself being pulled to the shallower part of the Sound. Her feet touched the bottom, and her toes grasped at the rocks. She was safe.  
>"Aww! You poor, shelly thing! Water you thinking, swimming out like that?" Nepeta turned around. A girl with long black hair and pink goggles smiled back at her.<br>"I was…I wanted to…" Nepeta stuttered. She blushed remembering her anger with her family. It seemed so petty now. "I was being stupid."  
>"Whale, that's all right! We all do shelly things now and again. The important this is that you weren't krilled." The girl said. She smiled even bigger.<br>"Yeah." Muttered Nepeta. "And, uh, thanks."  
>She looked down at the water…And froze. A fuchsia tail. A bright, fuchsia tail was attached to her waist, and when Nepeta looked up, she could see little gills on her neck.<br>"You're….A...You're a mermaid?!" Nepeta shrieked. The girl grinned. Before she could answer, Nepeta heard a yell.  
>"Nepeta! Are you all right?!" Meulin picked up Nepeta and carried her out of the water. Nepeta glanced over her mom's shoulder, and the girl waved at her before ducking back into the water.<br>Meulin set Nepeta down on the sand and knelt in front of her.  
>"Nepeta, are you all right?" She repeated, pushing some wet strands of hair out of Nepeta's face. "What were you thinking, swimming out that far?! Nepeta, look at me!"<br>Meulin grabbed her chin.  
>"Honey, what are you…" Meulin turned around and looked at the water. Nothing disturbed the surface. She looked back at her daughter. "Baby, what? What's out there?"<br>Nepeta blinked like she was coming out of a spell. She looked at her mother. She blinked again and looked out at the Sound.  
>"I…A mermaid saved me." She said in a daze, looking at her mom. Meulin froze. She stood up and glanced at Kurloz to see if she had read her daughter's lips correctly. Kurloz signed what Nepeta had said and Meulin started shaking.<br>_Baby, mermaids aren't real._ She signed desperately. She turned to face Kurloz. _What if she has a concusion? What if she has brain damage? What if-_  
>Kurloz grabbed her hands and held them.<br>**_She's fine._** He thought at her. **_She'll be fine. We'll take her to hospital, but she's fine._**  
>Meulin nodded, too upset to chastise her husband for using his telepathy on her. She watched as Kurloz swept up their daughter and followed him to the car.<br>Before she got in, Meulin glanced one more time at the Sound. She swallowed. There was nothing there.

* * *

><p>In geography a <strong>sound<strong> is a large sea or ocean inlet larger than a bay, deeper than a,bight and wider than a fjord; or a narrow sea or ocean channel between two bodies of land.

The second part should be up on Friday. Leave a review, if you have a moment. Thanks! Oh, and a huge thank you to my beta reader/sister, CJ. She is really awesome.


	7. Mermaid! (Part Two)

I found the reply to review button, so I won't cloud up the author note place with replies. Instead, I'll just say thanks for all the love! You guys are awesome.

So, I noticed that my next three stories all have Sollux as part of the pairing. I want to do those, but not all in a clump like that. So, instead, I'll give you a few ships I've been dying to write, and you guys can vote on which one you want me to write! Whichever one gets the most votes I'll write up. I'll probably post the SolNep, and then one of these, and then the other two Solships.

The ships you can choose are:  
>Redglare(Heart)GHB<br>Roxy (Heart) Dirk  
>Jane (Heart) Jake<br>Jade (Heart) Eridan  
>Fereri (Heart) Eridan<p>

I realize I didn't include so much as a single cat pun. ;A; I'm so sorry Nepeta and Meulin. Also, I didn't make Kurloz too creepy in this because I wanted to do a family thing instead of…Wwatevver the heckuius Kurloz is.

* * *

><p>Ship: Feferi (Diamond) Nepeta (Use of Muelin (Heart) Kurloz.)<br>Chapter Seven: Mermaid! (Part Two)  
>(Notes: Mermaid AU. Nep is about six. Meulin and Kurloz are Nepeta's parents, Cronus and Meenah are Feferi's. Kurloz is mute and has telepathy and is mute, and Meulin is deaf.)<br>{Categories: Friendship, adventure, family}  
>[Blurb: Of all the things you expect to see at Kayak Point, I can personally guarantee that a mermaid is not one of them. Nepeta Leijon certainly didn't expect to find one there.]<p>

Nepeta pulled on her mom's shirt.  
>"But we have to go back! I saw a mermaid!" Nepeta pleaded. It had been two days since "the scare" as her mother had called it. The doctor had said that there was nothing wrong with Nepeta, and that she was perfectly fine. The moment they'd left, Nepeta had asked to go back, and had refused to take no for an answer. After two days of nonstop complaining, Meulin was almost ready to give in just for the sake of convincing Nepeta that there wasn't a mermaid.<br>"Darling," Meulin knelt next to Nepeta. _Mermaids aren't real._  
><em>But they are! I saw one!<em> Nepeta signed back.  
><em>You can't have seen one, because they aren't real.<br>Then how did I see one?  
>You didn't.<em>  
>Nepeta crossed her arms.<br>"Equius believes me!" She yelled, forgoing the signing. It made it harder for her mom to understand her, but she didn't care. "Equius and Terezi believe me!"  
><em>Terezi believes in dragons and Equius believes in centaurs.<em> Meulin pointed out.  
>"And I believe them!" Nepeta was on the verge of tears. She knew what she saw. She knew that there was a mermaid. And she was determend to find one.<br>Nepeta fled to her bedroom.

"Nepeta, this idea seems flawed." Equius said over the phone. Nepeta huffed.  
>"Don't use big words to confuse me." She whined.<br>"I was not aware that is what I was doing." He murmured in his deep voice. Equius was a few years older than Nepeta, and much bigger. In many ways, he was her protector, mentally and physically. Not that Meulin and Kurloz did a bad job of protecting Nepeta, quite the opposite; they were protective to an almost unbearable amount. Nepeta would often do things behind their backs so she could do them. Whether it was crossing a street by herself, or running after a ball and out of her parents view, Equius always tried to be there to protect her from whatever it was that endangered her. Usually, nothing endangered her.  
>"My mom says Mermaids aren't real." Nepeta said. "You believe me, don't you?"<br>"Of course I believe you!" Equius growled. There was a shattering sound on the other side of the phone, and a soft "Oh my."  
>"Did you break another glass?" Nepeta asked. She couldn't quite keep the smile out of her voice.<br>"It doesn't matter. As I was saying, I believe you. Don't you believe me when I talk about my hoofbeasts?" He sounded offended, as if it was he who was getting his word questioned, instead of Nepeta. She giggled. Equius always knew how to make her feel better. "As I was saying, I doubt pestering your parents to take you to the beach until they break is a good idea. You are more likely to get grounded."  
>Nepeta sighed, and changed the subject, asking him how his weight training was going.<p>

_Maybe we should just take her._ Signed Meulin. Kurloz shook his head.  
><em>We shouldn't encourage her.<em> Kurloz replied.  
><em>But she's just getting more and more convinced that she saw a mermaid. Let just take her. Get off work early, and come with us to the beach. Fifteen minutes to show her she was wrong, and that's the end of it.<em> Meulin begged. Kurloz pushed piece of hair out of her face and thought for a few moments.  
><em>Very well.<em> He conceded. _Fifteen minutes._

Nepeta practically flew out of the car when they got to the beach, before the car had even stopped completely. She rushed to the edge of the water.  
>"Kurloz!" Yelled Meulin. Her husband was already chasing after their daughter. He grabbed her and lifted her up and onto his shoulders. Meulin stumbled out of the car. "Nepeta! What were you thinking? You don't run off like that, especially near water."<br>"I wanna go find my mermaid!" Nepeta yelled. She struggled to get down from her father's shoulders, and he gave Meulin a shrug. Meulin frowned. Usually, when Kurloz put Nepeta on his shoulders, she was so delighted to be up so high that she would slow down for a few moments to enjoy the view. Apparently, she was a bit more worked up this time. Kurloz kept his grip on her shins, and Nepeta gave up after a few moments. "I just wanna see my mermaid again."  
><em>I know, but you might not see a mermaid.<em> Signed Meulin. Nepeta sighed and rested her chin on the top of Kurloz's head. _What happens if you don't see a mermaid?_  
>"Then we keep coming back until I see her again." Nepeta said, as if it was the most simple thing in the world. Kurloz gave Meulin a meaning look. Meulin swallowed.<br>_Okay honey._ Meulin signed. She gestured for Kurloz to set Meulin down. He did, but kept a firm hand on her arm. Nepeta grabbed onto his arm and started pulling him. Kurloz followed her up to the water. Before they could go in, Meulin grabbed Nepeta's other hand and knelt in the sand next to her. Water lapped at her knees as she pushed back some of the brown hair from her youngest child's face.  
><em>We can go in the water, but you have to hold onto my hand. Okay, baby?<em> She signed. She watched as Nepeta nodded and dropped her hand. Before she could go in the water, Kurloz rested a hand on top of her head.  
><em><strong>Nepeta and I already have our swimsuits on, so we'll get a head start<strong>_**.** He thought. A chill ran up Meulin's spine and her eyes unfocused. **_Go get your swimsuit on before you join us._**  
>It was a command, and for a moment, Muelin resented her husband. He took away his hand and looked her in the eyes. She sighed. He was right. It wouldn't do to keep Nepeta waiting any longer, she would probably burst from too much excitement. And Meulin didn't want to wait on the beach while two of the three most important people in her life walked back to the drop off. She walked back to the van to get her swimsuit on.<br>Kurloz looked down at Nepeta and nodded towards the water. She looked confused, and for a moment, Kurloz thought she would ask what had happened and where Meulin was going. But she didn't. She was far to fascinated with her mermaid.  
>Nepeta forged towards the drop-off, yanking Kurloz behind her. He followed, attempting not to get to angry at her. As soon as they came to the drop-off, Kurloz picked Nepeta up.<br>_No further._ He signed.  
>"But I saw her after I step off the ledge." Nepeta protested. Kurloz sighed and looked backwards. Meulin was in the car, changing, but even from here he could see it was a slow process. He thanked heavens that it was a cloudy day and nobody else was on the beach. He glanced at the drop-off. No one really knew how deep it was, and with all the mud he and Nepeta had kicked up, he couldn't see the bottom. He eyed it. He was a good swimmer, and what Meulin didn't know wouldn't hurt her.<br>Sighing, Kurloz reached out a foot and searched for the bottom. He didn't find one, and after a glance back to make sure Meulin wasn't coming, he swam off the ledge and over the drop-off. To his surprise, he couldn't find the bottom, or anything even resembling the bottom. He turned around, and saw the Meulin was beginning to come his way. Still holding Nepeta he began to swim back. Then something grabbed his ankle.  
>Without so much as a gasp, Kurloz shot out his other foot. He felt himself kick something and tried to kick again. But the thing was already gone. Kurloz swam back to the ledge with a single stroke and stood up. He looked back at the drop-off. A small bit of something violet colored was mixed in with the water, something that hadn't been there before.<br>But that wasn't the thing that caused him to pull Nepeta a bit closer, and prepare his mind for a telepathic attack. What made him do that was the purple eyes under the water. They blinked at him in surprise, then something purple flashed. A tail. Kurloz calmly walked back to the beach, still holding Nepeta.  
>"Kurloz?" Asked Meulin. He stared at her. He slowly set Nepeta down.<br>_Guess who just saw a mermaid. _He signed. Meulin scowled at him.  
><em>That's not funny.<em> She signed back.  
><em>I know.<em> He signed.  
>Meulin stared at him. She looked down at Nepeta. Then back at Kurloz.<br>_I saw eyes, and a vague tail shape. And- _Kurloz was interrupted.  
>"Hey! Little gill!" A friendly, girlish voice shouted. Nepeta spun around, and before they could stop her, she darted towards the drop-off.<br>Nepeta splashed into the water, and and stopped just before the drop-off. The mermaid she had seen the other day was right next to the ledge.  
>"I knew you were real!" Squealed Nepeta. The mermaid laughed at her.<br>"Whale, of course I'm real, shelly!" She giggled. She stuck out a hand. "I'm Feferi."  
>"I'm Nepeta. And those are my parents." Nepeta said pointing over at Meulin and Kurloz.<br>"I'm reely glad you're here! I've been wanting you to visit me again." Feferi said. Nepeta grinned at her.

Meulin had grasped Kurloz's hand and was staring at the girl in the water.  
><strong><em>Well, there's something you don't see every day.<em>** Kurloz thought, wrapping an arm around Meulin. She continued to stare at the water.  
><strong><em>Is the mermaid going to hurt her? <em>**She thought back.  
><strong><em> No…No I don't think so. <em>**He thought. **_But I'll go and bring Nepeta back._**

Nepeta looked up as her father came back.  
>"Dad! This is Feferi. She's my new friend. She's a mermaid." Nepeta said as he stopped next to her.<br>_ One of her friends tried to drag me under water, along with you._ He signed. _Come back, it's time to go_.  
>"But…But Feferi wouldn't hurt me!" Nepeta objected, looking crushed. Kurloz tried to decide if he should force the issue. Before he could, the mermaid spoke up.<br>"Oh, I wouldn't dream of hurting Nepeta!" She said. "The merman you ran into earlier was Dualscar. He's sorta crabby, but he wouldn't reely hurt you! I promise!"  
>Kurloz stared at the mermaid. He couldn't sense any malevolence from her. He nodded and walked back to the beach.<br>_What happened? Why didn't you bring Nepeta back?_ Signed Meulin.  
><em>She's fine. She and Feferi want to talk for a while.<em> He signed back.  
><em> Feferi?<br>The mermaid._

Feferi and Nepeta talked for hours. Meulin expressed worry that Nepeta would catch a cold sitting for that many hours in the water, and Kurloz promised to give her a hot bath and make her some tea when they got back. When the sun started to set, Kurloz walked back to Nepeta.  
><em>It's time to go<em>. He signed.  
>"Aww, already?" She asked. Kurloz nodded. Nepeta glanced ruefully at Feferi who shrugged.<br>"I should probably be getting back soon to. My mom will send Dualscar after me, and he'll be even grumpier than usual. Will I sea you tomorrow?" Feferi asked. Nepeta glanced up at her dad.  
><em>I doubt it. But soon.<em> He signed. He made a mental promise to take her to the Sound again soon. Nepeta repeated what he said to Feferi.  
>"Thank you!" Feferi said. She glanced at Nepeta. "Can I say goodbye?"<br>_Very well. _Kurloz signed. Nepeta translated, and Feferi waved at him. Kurloz rolled his eyes and walked off.  
>Feferi turned her fuchsia gaze back to Nepeta. The girls hugged each other, laughing when Feferi's tail got in between them.<br>"Nepeta, I have a question…" Feferi saked.  
>"Tell me." Nepeta smiled at Feferi.<br>"Whale, you sea…" Feferi started. "I was wondering if you want to be my Moirail."  
>"Your what?" Asked Nepeta.<br>"Don't humans have Moirails?" Feferi asked. Nepeta shook her head and Feferi laughed. "A Moirail is a super-duper frond, who's reely close to you and-"  
>"You want me to be your best friend?!" Nepeta screamed. Feferi laughed again and grabbed her hands.<br>"Yes! Whale you?"  
>"Of course!"<p>

Meulin watched as the girls hugged again. Of all the things she had come to expect from life… She'd never expected her daughter to be best friends with a mermaid.

* * *

><p>And that's that. Not my best work. Sorry. U_U So, it actually has very little FefNep. If you want a third chapter that's just Mermaid FefNep fluff stuff, I'll be happy to write it up. Just message or comment if you want that, and I will have it up soon.<p>

I keep forgetting to say that I have a SlickPaint story as well, if you like that pairing. It's just a one shot, and not fantastic, but it is there.

Reviews and requests are welcome, as is constructive criticism. Flames will warm my hearth this cold winter evening, so feel free to flame me.


	8. Thooth-Pap

Guess who realized that that Christmas is here? Like, right here. Well, I did. So, up next, is my Christmas special. It has all of my personal ships in it. Not my favorites, per say, but who I think should be with who. So, prepare yourself for eight humans, twenty-four trolls, and some mistletoe.

Anyway, this was requested some time ago, by a really awesome person. I am aware that it's not my best work, but I really hope you like it.

Oh! And I'm closing requests for a while. I hope to open it after the New Years, but I may get it open faster. I want to get all the stories I have requested up, and hopefully write some of my own.

* * *

><p>Ship: Sollux(Diamond) Nepeta<br>Chapter eight: Thooth-pap  
>(Notes: AU, trolls are trapped in the game, unable to defeat it, like the Pre-Scratch trolls. They've been there for a few months.)<br>{Categories: Hurt/comfort, friendship}  
>[Blurb: A lisping beekeeper saves a broken-hearted cat.]<p>

She was numb. She was numb all over. Too numb to even feel the small wounds covering her small body and too numb to be upset at the state of her hive. She couldn't see her shipping wall, the one that had been destroyed. The one she had torn apart with her own hands. The paint was smeared; the soot and ash had been scrubbed almost entirely off.  
>A blue beanie with a cat face lay in the corner where it had been thrown in a fit of rage. A mechanical cat tail was broken into several pieces and scattered on the floor of her cave. A green coat had been shrugged off on the floor, near the door and had therefore escaped the wrath of Nepeta Leijon.<br>She was curled up on the floor, in a small puddle of tears, with a bit of blood smeared through. She hadn't cut herself on purpose, of course, but when she had been tearing apart her hive, Nepeta had received a few small wounds. Now, exhausted and cried out, she couldn't even summon the strength to answer the people trolling her.  
>A green tear dripped off her nose, and splashed on the floor. She sniffled. She could hear the soft purring of her guardian, Pounce De Leonsprite, as she tried to comfort her ward. Nepeta didn't feel like being comforted. She really didn't feel like feeling anything right now.<p>

Sollux wandered through a cave in the Land of Silence and Caves. It was dark, it was dank, and it was far too quiet. And it was taking him far too long to find the sweaty blue blood he'd been sent to find.  
>"Equius!" He shouted into a tunnel. He thought it would echo, but to Sollux's surprise, it didn't. If anything, the tunnel absorbed the sound. He swallowed. Far too quiet.<br>Sollux continued to wander around.

~Time Skip~

Three hours. Three hours of the coldest, most unpleasant hours Sollux had spent in his life, and he was no closer to finding Equius. He was just about to give up when he heard a landing thump behind him. He spun around with a gasp, ready to defend himself.  
>"Low blood." Equius said. His deep voice was absorbed by the cave walls and Sollux repressed the urge to shudder again.<br>"Hey, thweat-bag. Have you theen Nepeta? No one'th been able to contact her, tho we thought that maybe thhe wath with you, but you weren't anthwering either…Look, dude, you gotta come back with me." Sollux said. He was getting seriously freaked out by Equius's stiffer-then-normal appearance. "Aradiabot and me decided to thearch here, LASAC, and FF, Erijerk, and KK decided to take on LALCAT. But, now that we've found you, you can just tell us were Nepeta ith…"  
>"I do not know where the olive blood is." Equius said in an even tone. Sollux felt himself beginning to panic. What was Equius's problem?! Shouldn't he, as Nepeta's Moirail, be freaking out?<br>"Uh…Dude…"  
>"You will leave now." Equius said. "You will find a portal if you follow the caves from which I came." Equius indicated upwards. He then turned towards a new cave and left Sollux alone in the caves.<p>

Sollux wasn't really sure why he had decided to search Nepeta's old cave. It had been nearly a sweep since they'd been stranded in this game, and everybody had long since moved out of their old homes. But if she wasn't anywhere else, she should be here, right?  
>As he walked into the cave, a stench it him in the face. It was the smell of death. Looking around, it really wasn't surprising. Dead animals half eaten by Nepeta and her lusus were spread around the cave. It didn't look like anybody had cleaned in a long time.<br>A few open bottles of paint stood in the middle of the room, with bowls of soot and ash. Nepeta was standing in front of her shipping wall. Everything in the room, including the wall had been destroyed by the girl.  
>He could hear quiet sobs. It took a few moments to register that Nepeta was the one crying. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen Nepeta crying. As he stood there, Nepeta reached a hand out and defaced the last untouched picture.<br>It was one of the oldest, possibly _the _oldest, pictures on the wall. It was of Nepeta and Equius, and had a diamond in between them. Sollux could see that her drawing skills had come a long way. He watched as her fingers dashed as green streak through the picture.  
>"Nepeta…" He called out. He was surprised at the weakness of his own voice. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Nepeta!"<br>She turned around. Sollux stiffened. Tears streaked down her face. Nepeta gave him wild stare, and for a moment, he was scared she'd attack him. She took a step towards him, then collapsed, sobbing. He tried to approach the weeping girl, but he couldn't move.  
>What had happened to make her this upset? What could've possibly…Equius. That was the only explanation. Equius had dumped Nepeta, his Moirail. His best friend, his watcher, <em>his<em> Nepeta, and he had tossed her away like so much garbage. Sollux wanted to punch him in the face. But not only would Equius not even feel it, he'd probably kill Sollux.  
>But of course that hadn't happened. Nepeta and Equius were inseparable. It was like…It was like trying to have blue without red or typing only one i. It was as wrong as Eridan using only one w or Feferi not using fish puns. Equius wouldn't dump Nepeta…Would he?<br>"Hey…Nepeta." He walked over and rested a hand on her back. "Wath it Equiuth? Did he…Oh, gosh…I don't…Nepeta, did Equiuth dump you?"  
>She sniffled and looked up. He could see a small scratch under her left eye and pity filled his heart. He brushed away the dried blood.<br>"He…" Nepeta said. "He just…He said that he had seen that he was wrong all along to fill a quadrant with a low blood."  
>"Don't lithen to him, Nepeta." Sollux snapped. He saw her cringe. "Jutht…Don't lithen to him. Equiuth is an idiot. Even Eridan'th realized that the whole Hemothpectrom is garbage. He and Kanaya are really happy now, and he and Tav have one of the best Moirailegenceth in the group."<br>Nepeta whimpered. Sollux cursed himself. Was he making stuff worse? Was he just…Hurting her worse?  
>Pity pricked at his heart again, and he slid an arm under her arm, and wrapped it around her back. Sollux pulled her close and let her rest against his chest. Her arm was over his shoulder now, and she wrapped it around his neck.<br>"Thooth. Thooooth." He murmured, petting the top of her head. Sollux wrapped his other arm around Nepeta, sort of over her shoulder's this time, enclosing Nepeta in a complete hug. He heard her sniffle, and continued to shoosh-pap her. After a few moments, he gave up on the shooshing, and instead made a soft buzzing sound.  
>He felt her shaking and looked down in confusion. Wasn't this helpi-…She was laughing.<br>"Hey!" He objected. Nepeta tried to stifle her giggles with a hand. "What?"  
>"You're…he, you're buzzing…like…like a…bee…ahahaha!" She dissolved into hysterical laughter that dissolved even further into tears and Sollux sighed. He continued to buzz, petting her head as he gently rocked back in forth in an attempt to comfort her.<br>For a little while, they sat there. Slowly, Sollux came to a stop. He could hear Nepeta's slow, even breathing. He was pretty sure she was sleeping. He heard a small ding from his transportable husktop. He, Eridan, Terezi, and Kanaya had spent three days cooped up to alchemize a water-proof, spit-proof, stylish, usable, fast, cool, small, easy-to-use husktop that was completely transportable. He dug it out, and tapped on the trollian app. People had been trolling him for a while, but he'd only heard it just now. It took a moment to realize that it was because he programmed his portable husktop to only ding for Kanaya and Eridan, his Aspiticeses.

carcinoGeneticist began trolling twinArmageddons

CG: HEY GRUB-STUFFER HAVE YOU FOUND NEPETA YET?  
>CG: PLEASE TELL YOU DIDN'T LOOSE YOUR PORTABLE HUSKTOP<br>CG: I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!

carcinoGeneticist ceased tolling twinArmageddons

apocalypseArisen began trolling twinArmageddons

AA: S0llux.  
>AA: S0llux, I need t0 talk t0 y0u.<br>AA: I trust that y0u are n0t ign0ring me.  
>AA: And that y0u are actually busy with s0mething.<br>AA: I will attempt t0 c0ntact y0u again later.

apocalypseArisen ceased trolling twinsArmageddon

grimAuxiliatrix began trolling twinArmageddons

GA: Sollux, Have You Found AC Yet?  
>GA: We Need To Talk.<br>GA: Equius Has Become Unreachable By Everyone, And We Need To Find Nepeta So That She Can Talk Him Down.  
>GA: Please Contact Me As Soon As Possible.<p>

grimAuxiliatrix ceased trolling twinArmageddons

caligulasAquaruim began trolling twinArmageddons

CA: Hey Sol  
>CA: Havve you found Nep yet?<br>CA: Come on, Sol, don't ignore me.  
>CA: Kan says it's bad form for Ashen friends to ignore each other.<br>CA: Don't be petty Sol  
>TA: What?<br>CA: Oh, there you are.  
>TA: What do you want, fii2h face<br>CA: Kar asked me to see if you found Nep.  
>CA: Eq is bein all wweird.<br>TA: Why do ii care?  
>CA: If that landdwweller goes on some sort a rampage and krills us all, wwill you care then?<br>CA: Huh, Sol?  
>TA: Fiine, what do you need?<br>CA: Nep  
>TA: 2he'2 bu2y.<br>CA: Too busy for her Moirail?  
>TA: ii'm not 2ure they're Moiiraiil2 anymore.<br>CA: That's impossible.  
>TA: That'2 what ii thought.<p>

twinsArmageddon logged off

Sollux turned off his portable husktop and slid it in his back pocket. He lifted Nepeta up, and put her down on a pile of soft blankets made from the skins of animals she had hunted. He sat down next to her.  
>Equius flipping out would be a problem. As far as Sollux knew, Equius wasn't one for flipping out all the time. That was more Vriska or Eridan. But no one had really known Equius without Nepeta as his Moirail. It was completely possible that his tempered attitude was all of Nepeta's doing.<br>"Sollux?" Sollux twisted around and looked at Nepeta.  
>"Yeah?" He asked.<br>"I don't have a Moirail. What am I going to do without Equius?' She whimpered. Sollux got up on his knees and crawled over to her.  
>"Don't worry about it." He said, brushing some of her unruly hair out of her eyes. "I'm thure you'll get along fine without Equiuth."<br>"You think?" She asked hopefully. She grabbed onto his hand. Sollux felt a smile pulling at his face. She really was one of the cutest trolls on the team. He could feel a warm feeling in his gut, like when he talked to Aradia, except it was way more platonic.  
>"Yeah, I think." He said. He settled down next to Nepeta.<br>"But…I really need a Moirail…" She said. "I've nefur really been without a Moirail. What will I do?"  
>"Well," Sollux said. "If you really want a Moirail, I can be your Moirail." Nepeta looked up at him, but before she could say anything, he continued. "I mean, not long term, but if you need thomeone to talk to and thtuff, I can try."<br>"Mew will?!" Nepeta asked. Joy shined out of her eyes.  
>"Yeah, thure I will." He said. Nepeta squealed and cuddled up next to him. Sollux sighed. She was pretty annoying, but also really pitiable.<br>It would take time, but Nepeta would heal. Sollux was sure she wasn't weak enough to be hurt that badly by this. And maybe Equius would snap and maybe he wouldn't. Sollux didn't know, and he didn't really care. Everything would be okay.

* * *

><p>I think maybe the chat log part was a little filler-y, but a huge part of Sollux, for me anyway, is his communication with others and chat log...Personality? I don't know. Also, writing this led me to a new ship. Ashen Sollux-Kanaya-Eridan. Hope you like it. If you did, tell me in the reviews.<p>

Ships I'm doing before opening the requests again will cover all the requested. The requests are: Black SolVrs, Ashen Equius-Karkat-Tavros, and Red RoxySol. If I got something wrong, or missed your request, tell me and I'll add it. Thanks everybody!


	9. Mistletoe Mishaps

Merry Christmas! I hope you all appreciate the fact that I'm currently interrupting my families festivities to bring you this story. (The funny part is that you probably won't read this until the day after Christmas.)

This doesn't really have any point, it's just a bunch of fluff between characters. I can't name all the couples, but some of the less obvious ones are AraneaXHoruss, PorrimXKankri, and SolluxXAradia.

Also, please take note of two things. This is my longest story so far. And this is the first time I've written the Pre-Scratch trolls, and published it, I think. So if I missed a name or something, please tell me.

* * *

><p>Nepeta, Roxy, and Cronus huddled at a small table. The house John, Rose, Dave, and Jade had found was actually perfect for hosting a Christmas party. The trolls had agreed to spend the holiday in typical human fashion. All 24 of them. As soon as Roxy had arrived, she had shoved a small table to the corner and declared no one but her, Nepeta, and Cronus could sit there. Everyone had arrived shortly, in a few different clumps.<br>John and Rose were one of the couples dancing to Jingle Bell Rock. Jade and Dave were over by the speakers. Officially, Dave was the Music Master but Jade knew him better than to leave him alone with no supervision. Dirk, Equius, and Horuss were building a giant star for the tree, even though it already had a decent one. But they promised that the one they were making would be much better. A reconciled Damara and Rufioh were talking with Dirk about the differences of their anime as he worked on the tree.  
>Kurloz and Meulin, Mituna and Latula, and Sollux and Aradia were having a snuggle party with hot cocoa. Kanaya was in charge of refreshments, with Jane. They were doing an amazing job, with Jane in the kitchen and Kanaya distributing food and drinks. Jake was helping Jane bake.<br>Vriska and Terezi had somehow managed to get Tavros and Karkat to dance with them. Gamzee was following Kanaya around, pestering her and at points actually grabbing onto her arm and just hanging there.  
>Kankri was lecturing Porrim on her pale advances. She hadn't been able to get a word in edgewise so far and was looking like she was deeply regretting her choice to hug Kankri. Meenah and Aranea were watching Kankri and Porrim. Meenah was muttering "fight, fight, fight" under her breath, and Aranea was trying to point out that a hug was hardly a reason to go off on a tangent like this.<br>"Whale, whale, whale, this plan is going to work out perfectly, don't ya think, chief?" Cronus said. He had a piece of mistletoe in his hair. Roxy nodded.  
>"Yaaasss, I thinb, think that it's going to go peeerfectlyyy." She said. At the end she hiccupped. Nepeta was bouncing in her seat.<br>"All we have to do is get Mr. Ampurra to ask her to dance." Nepeta said. She rubbed her hands together. "Roxy, you have to convince Mr. Ampurra to bring drinks to Fefury. And then he'll ask her to dance, and my ship will be canon!"  
>"That's noooo prolmeb. Probmel. Prmobml." Roxy gave up and took another drink. "I can do it."<br>"Excellent!" Nepeta said. It took only a few moments for Cronus to instruct Roxy on how to convince Eridan to ask Feferi for a dance.  
>"Hey!" Cronus hissed. "She's coming!" He pointed towards the kitchen, where Feferi had been helping Jane with the baking. Feferi walked out and stood next to Meenah and Aranea, and watched Kankri continue to lecture Porrim.<p>

"Noooo, you should totally ask!" Roxy said. She was leaning on Eridan, who had taken up residence next to the punch bowl.  
>"Fef wouldn't accept an invitation to dance if I was the last troll in Paradox Space." He snapped irritably.<br>"Then, don't athk her. Brinf, bring her a drink and then ask her." Roxy coaxed. "You're standing next to the punch bowl, so you can toootallyyyy do it!"  
>"Fine! If it'll get you to leave me alone, fine!" Eridan snapped. He picked up to cups and filled them punch.<br>Walking over, he handed out a cup to Feferi. She took it, but gave him a surprised look. Before he could ask her for a dance, Cronus elbowed him in the back as hard as he could. Eridan stumbled forward and spilled the drinks all over Feferi. She gasped.  
>Shock and dismay quickly covered Eridan features, and his gills pressed against his neck as he flushed in shame. Kankri was too busy talking to notice, but Porrim noticed. Meenah spared a glance to snicker at the unforonante Ampora, and Aranea gasped a little.<br>"Oh…Oh, gosh, Fef, I'm…I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to…Oh…" Eridan stuttered out backing off a few steps. He covered his mouth with his hand. "I…I just wanted to ask you for a dance. Fef, I'm so sorry."  
>He stuttered out a few more apologies before Feferi touched his arm. Meenah could see what she was about to say before she said it and scoffed.<br>"I'd loved to dance." Feferi said, smiling. Eridan blinked at her.  
>"I…What? You would?" Eridan said. Feferi nodded.<br>"I reely would. I'm just bass into the kitchen and get dried off, then I'll be back and we can dance." She promised. She dashed off and Eridan stood there blushing for a few moments before she came back and pulled him to the dance floor.  
>A new song came on, and Roxy retreated to the table.<p>

Meenah growled as Cronus stood next to her.  
>"Hey, beautiful. Were you a pirate?" He asked.<br>"What? Shell no, I wasn't ever a Pirate. That's Serket's-"  
>"Did you put your parrot on this shoulder," He tapped Meenah's right shoulder, the one nearest to him. "Or this one?"<br>Cronus reached behind her and put his hand on her left shoulder. Meenah glared at him.  
>"That is the worst pick-up line I've ever-Where the shell did you even get that?!" She snapped. She was doing her best to ignore the fact that he was taller than her, but not too much taller, and his arm fit perfectly around her shoulders. She glared up at him, but could feel her glare softening at the sight of his "greaser" smile. She glared at Aranea instead.<br>Anarea covered her smile with a hand.  
>"Sorry." She mouthed. But she couldn't help but notice that Meenah hadn't shrugged off his arm. She wondered how it had taken him this long.<p>

"Roxy?" Dirk asked. He wiped his hands off on a cloth that Horess handed him.  
>"Yes. If I'm not out of line in saying so, sir, I do believe that the young Lalonde has some rather…Flushed…feeling for you." Horuss covered his mouth with his hands after saying this. Equius gasped.<br>_I swear, these two are like twelve year old girls at a sleep over_. Dirk thought.  
>"Kore wa chōdo watashi no nihon'noanime no hitotsu no yōdesu monodesu.*" Damara said. Rufioh snickered and pulled her in close, kissing her forehead.<br>"Yeah, well, she's hardly Haruhi." Snapped Dirk.  
>"I can go and ask her to join us." Offered Equius.<br>"Yes, do that." Agreed Horuss. Before Dirk could stop him, Equius was already tapping Roxy's shoulder. He seemed indicate that Dirk wanted her to come over. She smiled and nodded, and took Equius's arm. He flushed a little, and lead her over.  
>As soon as Roxy arrived at the little "let's build a giant star that blinks and sings carols" party, she sat down next to Dirk.<br>"Heeeey, Dirky." She giggled, leaning in close. He nodded.  
>"Hey, Roxy. Enjoying the…" <em>Don't say drinks, don't say drinks, don't say drinks<em>. "The party?"  
>"Yaaaah, I really am." She said, leaning on him.<br>"Cool." Dirk said, leaning away a little. He glanced over at the others for helping, but Damara and Rufioh had gone to join the snuggle party, and Horuss and Equius looked ecstatic.  
>"Ya know…" Roxy moved her mouth closer to his ear. Dirk repressed the urge to move. He focused on the wiring he was doing. "I'm not actually drunk."<br>"What?" Dirk turned to look at Roxy. He jerked back when he realized how close her purple-pink eyes were. "What'd you say?"  
>Roxy giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. Dirk settled back in and looked back at his wiring. After a moment's hesitation, he leaned closer and sniffed. Nothing. She smelled like chips and onion dip, but not like vodka or martini.<br>"That's…Nice." He tried to keep the surprise out of his voice. Roxy sighed.  
>"I'm pretending." She murmured. "Why?" Dirk asked. He glanced up. Equius and Horuss looked delighted. He glared at them, and went back to what he was doing.<br>"I donno. It's fun, and everyone expects me to anyway." She said. Dirk nodded. He shifted a little, but didn't push Roxy away. Nepeta wriggled in her seat. It was almost time. She glanced over at Cronus. He had somehow managed to get his arm around Meenah and was engaging in some sort of conversation. Roxy was sitting next to Dirk. Almost everyone else was dancing, or in the snuggle party. Porrim was keeping Kankri distracted, like Nepeta had asked, and Equius was happily building away. There was one last couple to put together, and there was only one way to do it.  
>Nepeta was reluctant to use this tactic, but there was no hope of anything else working. Hoping off her seat she walked over to Equius.<br>"Equius?" She asked, tapping his shoulder.  
>"Yes Nepeta?" He answered looking up.<br>"Can you go get me a drink?" She asked. He looked confused. He glanced over at the table, and back at Nepeta. She smiled.  
>Equius nodded and stood up. He started walking towards the table. Nepeta sat down next to Horuss.<br>"Helllo!" She greeted. Horuss smiled at her.  
>"Hello, little Meulin." He said, petting her on the head. He was very careful not to hurt her. While he wasn't as freakishly strong as Equius, Horuss was strong.<br>"What do you think of Aranea?" Nepeta asked. Horuss sputtered and gave her a surprised look.  
>"What do you mean by that?" He asked.<br>"Well, efur since Damara and Rufioh got back together, I've been thinking about your empty quadrants." Nepeta explained.  
>"Oh, that's really not ne-"<br>"And I decided Aranea would be a purrfect Matesprite fur you!" Nepeta said.  
>"Nepeta!" Nepeta gave Horuss a surprised look. He was glaring down at her, but was trying really hard not to look threatening. "While I do appreciate the sentiment in which your plans were made, as I already explained to Meulin, I am not searching for a Matesprite or a Kissmesiss."<br>"Okay." Nepeta responded cheerfully. Equius was back with the drinks. Nepeta glanced over at Cronus and caught his eye. She nodded, and he nodded back. Cronus understood Nepeta's signal immediately. He looked down at Meenah who had returned to watching Porrim and Kankri. He sighed and let her go.  
>"Hey, Aranea, I think Roxy wants to talk to you for a moment." He said. Aranea looked over and saw Roxy leaning on Dirk. Cronus grabbed her arm and stared pulling her over there. "I'll just escort you."<br>He felt her try to pull away a little, but didn't loosen his grip. He managed to get her over there. Nepeta stood up, pulling on Horuss's arm. He followed her up and stood there awkwardly.  
>There was a brief moment of silence and then Cronus remembered it was his move next. He reached up and pulled the mistletoe out of his hair. Roxy, who was still sitting down, kicked the back of Horuss's leg, and he stumbled forward. Aranea grabbed his arm to help him stand up. Before she could let go, Cronus, who was the only one tall enough to hold something above their heads, held the mistletoe above them.<br>"Oh, look!" Nepeta said. She pointed up, and the couple followed her finger. Cronus was holding the mistletoe directly above Aranea and Horuss.  
>There was a few moments of silence. Horuss blushed deeper and deeper as the silence stretched out. Aranea blushed, but not quite as deep.<br>"I…I'm not sure…How to respond to this." Horuss said. His voice was fainter then Aranea had ever heard it.  
>"You're supposed to kiss now." Dirk said. Horuss looked down. Roxy was bright red, trying to hold in her giggles. Equius looked even more embaressed.<br>"I…Very well." Horuss said. He leaned down and kissed Aranea on the cheek. She blinked in surprise. Horuss blushed bigger, and Nepeta squealed.  
>Cronus wasn't done, however. He walked over and held it above Roxy and Dirk. Roxy sniggered and pressed a sloppy kiss to Dirk's cheek.<br>"Roxy, ew." He said, shoving her off of him. She giggled and Cronus put the mistletoe back in his hair.  
>"Oi, buoy." Cronus turned around. Meenah was standing behind him.<br>"Oh, hey, beautiful." He said. Meenah snatched the mistletoe out of his hair and waved it above them. Cronus's eyebrow shot up. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. Before he could return the sentiment, she leaned away.  
>"You better not go getting' used to that, buoy." She snapped, turning around.<p>

On the dance floor, John spun Rose around. She was grace itself, and he loved it. He loved watching her dance and spin and loved watching the way her skirt flounced. He sighed as the song came to an end.  
>"Wanna take a break?" He asked. She nodded, and took his arm. John lead her to the refreshments table, and smiled in appreciation as Kanaya handed them some drinks. Before he could thank her, she was off, trying to get Gamzee's head out of the punch bowl. He glanced down at his drink in his hand and sighed in relief as he noted it wasn't punch.<br>Rose sipped at her own drink. Dave waved at them, and John took a step towards him before Rose grabbed his arm. He looked at her. She smiled.  
>"Let's not." She said. John looked back at Dave. He was waving them over. "I'd rather not spend the night listening to Dave try to explain to Jade how puppets and apple juice could easily decide the fate of the universe."<br>John smiled and nodded.  
>"Um, Rose?" He asked.<br>"Yes, John?" He looked up at him and he sighed.  
>"Can I…Can I kiss you?" He asked, blushing. "I-I mean, you are going to be my future wife and stuff, so…"<br>"I am?" She asked coolly. John blushed deeper and scratched the back of his head. "But, yes, John, you may kiss me."  
>"Really?" John smiled, and his teeth stuck out in that adorabubble way that Rose loved so much. She nodded.<br>John was barely taller than Rose. So he didn't have to lean down when he gently pecked her lips.

Dave wasn't going to be out done by Egbert. He knew Jade had seen that kiss. Before she could comment on it, Dave grabbed her arm and pulled her into a clumsy hug. Then he let her go and tilted up her chin. Before she could pretest, he kissed the tip of her nose, then hugged her again. They just stood there for a little while, Jade almost suffocating in Dave's hug and Dave thinking that he was obviously so much cooler then Egbert.

"Karkles, are you blushing?" Cackled Terezi. He huffed and glared at her.  
><em>Not that a blind girl can tell anyways.<em> He thought.  
>"Are you glaring at me? H3h3." Terezi leaned in close and rested her head on his shoulder. She ignore the fact that she was taller than him.<br>"Oh, shut up." He snapped. He rested his head on hers. "What do you think of dancing, Toradumb?" Vriska asked as she spun Tavros around. He almost stumbled, but she caught him and pulled him in close. He swallowed and tried to back away.

"Aww, is the bull scared of the little spider?" Vriska whispered in his ear. He looked scared out of his mind, and she loved it.  
>She loved the way Tavros blushed in his dorky little way, she loved the way he wouldn't meet her eyes, she loved being able to intimidate him. But more than that, she loved the way he jumped when she rested her head on his chest. She loved the way he slowed down when she wrapped her arms around his neck. She loved the way that he didn't know if he should try to wrap his arms around her waist. And she loved the way he turned completely brown when she looked up and kissed his chin.<p>

"Gamzee, for the last time, sit down." Kanaya could feel her patience growing thin. She took his hand and led him to the kitchen. She grabbed a chair someone had brought in and sat him down. "Gamzee, stay in here." She commanded. She tried to get his attention.  
>"Yo, sister. All the-" Gamzee tried to say.<br>"No, Gamzee. Just…Just stay here." She said.  
>"Okay, sister. But you have to kiss me."<br>"What?" Kanaya felt her jade blood drain from her face. Gamzee pointed up. Someone had placed a mistletoe right above them. She glanced around, but didn't see anyone who would've done it on purpose. The only other people who were in the kitchen were Jane and Jake.  
>She glanced over, just to see if they looked guilty. Jane was stirring something. Jake was sitting on the counter, licking a spoon and telling some sort of story. Jane looked down at the batter, and when she looked back up, Jake leaned down and kissed her. She commented that he tasted like sugar and he responded that she should like him all the more. They were too into themselves to play a prank like this. It was just bad luck. Kanaya sighed.<br>"If you do," Gamzee said, tapping Kayana's shoulder. She looked at him. "If you do, I promise to stay in here."  
>Kanaya doubted that he'd have the brain capacity to remember that. But still, she didn't stop him from standing up, hugging her, and gently placing his lips on her. He somehow missed her mouth and kissed her forehead instead.<br>"Honk!" He proclaimed happily. She smiled and blushed a little. Gently pushing him back in the seat, she kissed on him the forehead, drawing out another honk, this one a bit louder. She patted him on the head and left.

"Asksinf kmlssss!" Mituna tried to speak. Latula listened, then grabbed a cookie off the plate in the middle of their snuggle pile.  
>"Here ya go, babe." She said, passing him the cookie.<br>"Thbankth, Tulip." He said.  
>"Aww, you're welcome." She said, grinning. She could feel Sollux's discomfort. She watched as Kurloz signed something to Muelin. She giggled and replied by shifting closer. Jealous, Latula grabbed Mituna's arm and pulled him closer as well. Sollux groaned loudly in complaint of their "over the top thowing of affection." Damara said something, and Rufioh smacked her on the head.<br>"PG rated, doll." He said, but he wasn't bothering to hide his grin.

And all 'round the Christmas tree, people laughed talked and traded kisses and gifts. And not a single person was stirring not even a-Slick, what the heck are you doing, where are you bringing that badly wrapped gift, no you aren't allowed-Yes, I know it's canon and…You know what, knock yourself out. Hope she likes it.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed. I had a blast writing this. The end part is supposed to be Andrew Hussie telling a story, and getting interrupted, because of SlickPaint. Not sure if I pulled it off.<p>

PorrimXKankri is pale, but it could be red. Also, I know I left out a red ship for Equius and Nepeta. But the pale if strong with these two. Hopefully, it was strong enough. Please tell me if this is any good. I'm just not sure. My brain is fried. Also, tell me if I made any mistakes, I can't really proof read this. I don't have the time.


	10. A Bee and A Spider Have a Black Day

Hello everybody! It feels like forever since I've updated, but it hasn't even been a week. Wow. I only have two more requests after the story I post, so I can open requests again soon! :D If I remember correctly, this was requested by SodaPop000.

Did everyone have a good Christmas? I did. I got World of Warcraft, which is one of the reasons I haven't been writing as much. I also, got this really cool DW mug that switches what side the TARDIS is on when it gets hot. I also got ten books, most of them Stephen King books. And a tiny skillet to bake an oversized cookie in, but that's off topic. What'd you get for Christmas?

Also, this is my tenth story. Yay! Thanks for all the love, reviews, and reading everybody! I'm so proud of this fic. It's my biggest and most popular by far. Also, give a round of applause for my Beta reader, CJ. She really deserves it, you guys. This lovely girl doesn't even read the web comic and still helps me. She's even paid attention to the quadrants and knows what everything stands for. Seriously, I can say Pale, Moirail, or Best Friends, and she knows what I mean. She also knows the majority of the main 12 trolls, and a few humans. She. Is. Awesome. (Also, she's a huge KatNep shipper.)  
>If I put ten more times the amount of work into this story that I've put, I'll have one hundred chapters. So, let's go for the golden number. If I reach one hundred chapters, I'll…do something really cool. I'm not sure what I'll do, but you'll like it. Or I will. I haven't decided yet.<p>

All right, you may read now.

* * *

><p>Ship: Sollux (Spades) Vriska (Use of Pale VrisKan, GamKar, EquNep. Use of Flushed TavRis, KanEri, KarEzi, SolAra.)<br>Chapter ten: 3  
>(Notes: No SGRUB. Future, about 9 sweeps. Post-confession.)<br>{Categories: Fluff, post-confession, romance}  
>[Blurb: A bee and a spider have a very black day.]<p>

Sollux punched her in the face. She punched back, but over swung and missed, grazing his ear. He cursed and kneed her. But his other foot slipped, and he slammed onto the damp grass. Before he could scramble up, she slammed into him. They went tumbling down the hill, getting grass stains on their FLARP outfits.  
>They landed at the bottom, panting and dazed. Sollux picked himself up first, and held out a hand to help her up.<br>"Are you happy now, Vrithka?" He said, disgust lining his voice. She grinned up and used his hand to pull herself up. She flipped her hair.  
>"Yes, veeeeeeery." She said. "It's Vri<em>s<em>ka, by the way." She drew out the s, relishing in his irritated expression.  
>"Yeah, but I can't pronounce that. So it'th Vrithka."<br>"As in…Vrithhhhhhhhka and Thhhhhhhholluxthhhhhhhh?" She asked, grossly over pronouncing the th sound. Sollux gave her the bird. She laughed.  
>He turned and started to walk back to Karkat's hive. Vriska laughed again and followed him. She grabbed his hand and held it. Part way back, she suddenly dug her finger nails into the palm of his hand. He hissed and pulled away. Sollux shoved Vriska in retaliation, and she laughed and shoved back. He shoved, and she shoved back and he shoved again and they slipped on the wet ground and landed in a heap, laughing. She scrambled up and flipped him over with her foot. She drew one of her Mindfang swords and playfully pushed it against his throat. He growled and slapped her sword away.<br>"C'mon, Psionic!" She giggled, running off. He gave chase. She reached Karkat's hive first, and slammed the door open. Someone screamed, and she dashed into the living room. Kanaya and Eridan were working on some new fashion. They were sitting on the floor, and Kanaya was sewing while Eridan talked and pointed out the mistakes that she made. Gamzee and Tavros were playing Fiddospawn in the corner, and Crabdad was passing out some sort of food. Aradia, Terezi, Nepeta, and-surprisingly-Equius were having a friendly FLARP session on the floor that was mainly Terezi and Nepeta playing Dragon and Meowbeast, with Aradia making sure everything was fair, and Equius complaining.  
>Vriska made her choice and ducked behind Equius. He sighed and continued to point out how this activity was beneath him. The door slammed open again, and there was another scream.<br>"Stop opening the door, you pathetic wrigglers!" Karkat screamed. "I'm trying to fix the hinge that sweat-jerk broke!"  
>Equius frowned harder.<br>"It was not intentional, as I have already explained." Equius said. Karkat walked in, followed by Sollux, who started looking around the room for Vriska. She snickered and poked Equius in the back to let him know how funny it was.  
>"Yeah, yeah, I know." Karkat said, giving Equius an apologetic glare.<br>"Hey, hath anyone theen Vrithka?" Sollux asked. Gamzee opened his mouth, and Tavros kicked him under the table. Terezi, however, had no such inhibitions.  
>"Yeah, hehe, she's hiding behind Equius." She cackled insanely. Before Vriska could object, Sollux grabbed her hair and dragged her out. She shoved him and he fell on Terezi and Nepeta's roleplay table. They yelled in protest, and he jumped up and tackled her. She gasped and they landed on Eridan.<br>"Hey! Noww, I don't mind if you twwo are havin some sort of black relationship, but don't annoy me wwith it." He snapped. Vriska stood up and dragged Sollux up.  
>"Where's Feferi, fishdork?" She grinned. Eridan huffed and turned back to Kanaya, who handed him a piece of cloth.<br>"Yeah, but where ith thhe? Theriousthly, guyth I need to talk with her." Sollux said. He was standing up. Vriska sat down next to Kanaya.  
>"Yeah, best friend." She said, poking Kanaya in the ribs. "Where's fishdork's ex-best friend?" Kanaya rolled her eyes.<br>"I am not certain where the young heiress is. And if you remember, after Eridan and I became flushed for each other, they returned to their Moirailegence." Kanaya said, swatting Vriska'a hand away. Eridan muttered something and Kanaya rolled her eyes and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. Vriska laughed. Kanaya had two of the hardest quadrant-mates out of all them. But if anyone could handle it, it was Kanaya.  
>Vriska thought for a few moments, thinking up the best way to annoy Sollux. The she remembered Dualscar's annoyance at Mindfang's redrom games. Vriska grinned and stood up. She walked over to Tavros and stood up on the back wheals of wheelchair. She wrapped her arms around her Matesprite.<br>"Tavroooooooos." She whined. He gave her a frightened and confused look.  
>"Uh…" He said. He turned back to his game. "Hi, Vriska."<br>"Whatcha doing?" She asked.  
>"I'm playing Fiddospawn. Do you, uh, want to play next round?" He offered. Vriska looked over at Gamzee. He was licking one of the animals. She snickered.<br>"No, I'd haaaaaaaate to interrupt this adoooooooora-_dork_ game." She said. She glanced over at Sollux. He was sitting next to his own Matesprite, Aradia, but he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. She grinned and kissed the top of Tavros's head.  
>"Uh…Vriska? Are you…Uh…Okay?" He asked, giving her an uncertain look. Actually, it was more fear than anything else. She nodded and rested her cheek on the top of his head.<p>

Sollux was doing his best to ignore Vriska. She was just trying to get on his nerves. And it would get on her nerves if she couldn't. Aradia was saying something, and he turned to listen. To his relief, she wasn't talking to him, only telling Terezi that her dragon could, under no circumstance, eat Equius's hoofbeast in one gulp without giving him time to retaliate.  
>Sollux took a cup of troll hot cocoa, and sipped off it as he watched Aradia mediate between Equius and Terezi. Nepeta waved at him and he waved back.<br>"Karkles!" Terezi cackled. She tripped him and he landed on her. She continued to cackle and held him down. "What's the matter? Don't you want to play FLARP with your Matesprite?" She teased. Karkat rolled his eyes.  
>Sollux almost smiled at them. Everyone had known about their flushed feelings for each other, and everybody agreed it was high time they got it out in the open. Terezi sloppily kissed Karkat's cheek, and he screamed, flipping out and trying to squirm away, nearly as red as his blood. Everyone laughed at him, and Gamzee bellowed something at his Moirail.<br>The laughter died down, and Sollux glanced over at Vriska. She was pointing at Tav's Fiddospawn and giving him strategies to use to defeat Gamzee's creatures, who had somehow leveled way far above the norm. Gamzee was muttering about miracles. He stared at her.  
>She didn't look over and he shifted. He glanced back at the game. Equius had somehow found a way to defeat Terezi's dragon. Sollux hated to admit it, but Vriska <em>was<em> getting under his skin. He shifted again and glanced back over. She was laughing at Tav's complete defeat. Sollux could feel anger and jealousy bubbling up inside him. He growled deep in his throat.

"Aren't you going to walk me home?" Vriska grinned at Sollux. He actually was going to walk Aradia home. However, Vriska grabbed his arm and pulled him along. Sollux sighed and followed her.  
>Part way through, Vriska suddenly slowed down. Sollux followed suit. She grabbed his hand, but this time just held it. The intertwined fingers and walked like that for a while.<br>"Look, the sun's coming up." Vriska pointed out. Sollux followed her finger, and almost looked into the sun that was indeed beginning to peak its dangerous rays over the horizon. He shuddered. "I guess we should've left sooner."  
>"Yeah, we thuold've." Sollux agreed reluctantly. "C'mon, let'th go."<br>They jogged to Vriska's hive as quickly as they could. Stopping at the door Vriska looked at Sollux. She grinned.  
>"Good night, bee." She said.<br>"No. No, Vrithka, don't you dare leave me out here with the thun coming up." Sollux said. He could feel panic rising in his throat in the form of bile. It was already beginning to get uncomfortably warm.  
>"Well, I don't think my lusus would be okay with you staying the day. I'd say ask Equius, but he's staying with his Moirail for a few days. Maaaaaaaassive feelings jam scheduled." She said. She grinned even bigger. She stepped in her hive, closing the door, and laughing at Sollux's protests.<br>"Better run fast." She said, as she slowly closed the door. That shut him up. She could see the moment he realized he was really being trapped out here, alone in the sun. His glasses had slid down his nose a little. His eyes got bigger and his mouth opened a little. He started breathing heavier.  
>He turned and darted off.<p>

Sollux slammed the door behind him and slid to the floor, back against the door. He was gasping for breath.  
><em>How could she do that?!<em> He thought. A troll in the complex with gold blood and curvy horns watched from a half open door. Sollux knew him.  
>"Uh, need some help, Sollux?" He asked, is mispronouncing the h sound. Sollux shook his head.<br>"I'm fine. Thankth, Bonjus." He said. The troll nodded his head, but didn't shut the door. Sollux scowled and flipped him off. There was an offended huff, and the door slammed shut.  
>Sollux trudged up to his door and opened it. He slammed the door behind him and slid behind his husktop screen. Someone had been messaging him.<p>

arachnidsGrip began trolling twinArmageddons

AG: Hey. :::;)  
>AG: How you doing?<br>AG: Got a 8it of exercise?  
>AG: Oh, come oooooooon, don't pout<br>AG: It's un8ecoming  
>AG: TA?<br>AG: Fiiiiiiiine, I'm sorry  
>AG: Happy?<br>AG: Sollux, answer me  
>AG: Sollux?<br>AG: It's not like you got eaten 8y zombies, just answer me.  
>AG: Sollux, you didn't get eaten, did you? ::::)<br>AG: S8llux?  
>AG: S8ll8x?!<br>AG: Sollux, this isn't funny!  
>AG: Answer me right now!<br>AG: S8ll8x!  
>TA: Oh my go2h, Vri2ka, ii'm fiine.<br>AG: Y8U J8RK!  
>TA: Well 2orry ii was two bu2y tryiing two surviive the dayliight two an2wer you<br>TA: ii have p2ychiic power2, remember? Iit'2 not like ii wa2 goiing to diie  
>TA: unle22 2omethiing killed me, but that'2 be2iide the point<br>AG: It's not like I care anyway  
>TA: 2ure Vri2ka<p>

arachinidsGrip ceased trolling twinArmageddons

TA: Hey Vri2ka?  
>TA: 3<p>

twinsArmageddons ceased trolling arachinidsGrip  
>arachinidsGrip began trolling twinsArmageddons<p>

AG: 3

arachinidsGrip ceased trolling twinArmageddons

* * *

><p>So, I had a lot of fun writing this. It's like some black fluff and I loved it. The ending you might recognize… The middle felt a little filler-y. I'm working on making filler either non-existent, or learn to make filler not read like filler.<p>

Anyway, all that I have left is RoxySol, and ashen TavXKarXEqu. I'm not sure how I'm going to pull of the ashen, but I already have a few ideas for RoxySol.

I hope you all have a wonderful New Years, and I will see you next year! (^o^)/


	11. Coffee and Computers

Eek! I missed last Friday's update. I'm so sorry! *cries forever* Only one more ship and then I have no more requested ships. For those of you who've left requests, I will add them when I officially reopen requests. Thank you so much for leaving them, and I will get to them!

This was requested forever ago by ptd the shiny. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get to you. ;A; I hope you like it! I'm not sure it has the snark levels it should have. But I'm not any good at writing Sollux…

* * *

><p>Ship: Roxy (Heart) Sollux<br>Chapter eleven: Coffee and Computers  
>(Notes: Humanstuck, high school age probably)<br>{Categories: Romance}  
>[Blurb: After getting his computer blown up, TA falls for the hacker responsible.]<p>

tippsyGnostic started a thread

TG: {Attachment file **here**}  
>TG: So like ifen anypne watns to strart a hacker way with me<br>TG: *War  
>TG: Downloed this fike.<br>TG: *File  
>TG: Takers?<p>

~twinArmageddons downloaded tippsyGnostic's file~  
>~twinArmageddons's computer exploded~<p>

Sollux was sitting in a small coffee shop, in a corner booth. Last night, he'd made the mistake of underestimating a fellow hacker, and had gotten his computer blown up. But like any good hacker, he had no less than five computers on hand at all times.  
>He tapped on his laptop, the one with little bees on the front. He was working on decoding a few of the gibberish lines that held the secrets to TG's files. He had downloaded it on another computer, then uploaded it to a personal cloud he had set up before the computer blew up. He had managed to open the file on the cloud and copy of few lines onto his computer.<br>He stopped to open up Hussie's Hacker's Corner, the website where TG had left the explosive file. TG was on, and he opened a chat.

twinArmageddons started hacking tippsyGnostic

TA: hey  
>TG: Heeeeyyy<br>TA: 2weet fiile.  
>TG: thx<br>TA: ii'm 2tiil tryiing to figure out how exactly you diid that  
>TG: did whatr?<br>TA: made my computer explode  
>TG: ooooh, yah<br>TG: haha  
>TA: my dad'2 all mad at me becau2e ii blew up one of the computer2 iin my room<br>TG: well that's why you don't takr candy form srtanfers  
>TG: or weird computer files<br>TG: *wonk*  
>TG: **wink**<br>TG: anywsy, gtt  
>TG: *gtg<br>TG: ttyl

tippsyGnostic logged off

Sollux sighed in annoyance. The move here had been hard. It had been hard, and no one had understood. Really, the only thing that had remained that same was his online friends. He had his "hacker group" where people like TG and him chatted, exchanged codes, cheats, tricks, and the like.  
>His other online friends, called themselves "trolls" for no real reason other than that their "leader" had basically went on an all day, online rant about how useless they all were and that their only real use was trolling other internet users. They had run with the name.<br>The best part about the move, had been meeting one of his fellow trolls. He had known him only as caligulasAquarium, or CA. Online, the two had never gotten along, but they'd made a sort of hatefriends relationship anyway.  
>Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and Sollux looked up. A boy with large glasses and a purple strip in his hair pointed at a girl at the counter.<br>She was wearing a white shirt with a pink cat face on it. The cat had four eyes, but Sollux had seen weirder clothes. She was wearing a pink skirt and black leggings, with black flats. Her blonde hair was shoulder length and sort of flipped out at the bottom. She ordered her coffee, and glanced back at Sollux. She was wearing eyeliner sharp enough to kill a man, and black lipstick. He waved and she scowled. The girl stuck her tongue out, and turned her back to him.  
>"Wow, rude." Sollux said. He waved towards a seat. "Hey Eridan."<br>"Hey Sollux. And not really, you havve taken her seat every day since you came here." Eridan sat down across from Sollux. "It's actually really flipping rude, Sol."  
>"People don't actually have theatth."<br>"Theatth?"  
>"Thut up." Sollux turned back to his computer. Eridan gave an overdramatic sigh.<br>"So, howw are you liking the beautiful city of-" Sollux leaned over and spilled his coffee on Eridan. The hipster screamed as the hot liquid spilled on him and jumped up. "Sol, you jerk!"  
>"Leave me alone." Solllux said. He grinned at his not-friend's mild expletive. "And did your dad ground you for cuth wordth like he thiad he would?"<br>Eridan huffed and stormed over to the bath room. He slammed the door behind him. Sollux snickered. He turned back to his computer. After a while, the girl left, unable to find a seat to her liking, Sollux decided. Eridan came back, and sat down again. But he left Sollux alone.  
>Yes, moving to a whole new city was hard, and no one understood, but it wasn't all bad.<p>

~A COUPLE WEEKS LATER ~

twinArmageddons started hacking tippsyGnostic

TA: how are we thii2 fiine day  
>TG: p aweful :(<br>TA: 2orry  
>TA: wanna<br>TG: what?  
>TA: talk about iit or whatever?<br>TG: Are you flrtiing wip me  
>TA: how diid you get "wiip" out of "wiith"<br>TA: you mii22ed a letter, and p ii2n't anywhere near t or h  
>TA: How<br>TG: u'm a talentde young blussom  
>TA: blu22om<br>TA: ii'm swooning  
>TG: ii bet<br>TG: see I can qirk 2  
>TG: ;)<br>TA: ii thiink ii'm crying  
>TG: D:<br>TA: TG what  
>TG: it's a unpset face<br>TA: how do you manage to mii2pell 2o much  
>TG: I told you I'm a tleantd yuong bluuson<br>TA: you made it worse  
>TG: *wonks*<br>TG: *******WINKS*******  
>TA: niice<br>TA: stiil up2et?  
>TG: not reallt<br>TA: wanna talk about iit?  
>TG: Dirky dumped me.<br>TG: :(  
>TA: oh my gosh<br>TA: TG, ii'm 2o 2orry.  
>TA: ii've been siitting here making a complete jerk of myself<br>TA: and you've probably been cryiing your eye2 out  
>TG: no its okay<br>TG: he's a jerk anyway  
>TG: like that guy that always stealingh my seat<br>TA: you know, iif ii 2tole 2omeone2 2eat, ii wouldn't be adver2e to them siittiing next to me  
>TG: maybe i'll do that<br>TA: dad'2 headiing out, and ii have to watch Tuna  
>TG: ttlu<br>TA: *2woon2*

twinArmageddons logged off

Sollux sat down at his table. The blonde girl ordered her coffee. Eridan came and sat across from Sollux. Sollux spilled his coffee on Eridan. Eridan went to the bathroom. Girl got her coffee, and wandered around looking for a seat. Eridan came out and-  
>The girl sat next to Sollux. He ignored her. He really, really tried. But after five minutes, he scooted over to the corner, and twisted to look at her.<br>"You know, the other thide of the booth ith unoccupied." He snapped. She turned her dark gaze on him.  
>"I like this side." She said. Sollux sighed and pinched bridge of his nose.<br>"Well, I'm already thitting here." He explained.  
>"You always get to sit here!" She objected. He sighed again.<br>"Fitht come, fitht therved."  
>"What<em>ever<em>, I'm not leaving until I'm done." She put her elbows on the table. He sighed and continued to tap on his laptop.  
>"You could at leatht thit on the other thide." He pointed out.<br>"I like this one." She retorted. "I like the view better."  
>It was the finale confirmation that tipsyGnostic was the blonde from the coffee shop. He had set up tests, like winking at the blonde, and later asking TG if she'd been winked at that day. Every one of them had been positive. Now, he had tipsyGnostic, one of the best hackers he'd ever met, sitting next to him, thinking that he was only the world's largest jerk.<br>Sollux sighed and pushed his red and blue glasses farther up his face. He tried to ignore her and focus on his typing. He managed to get the coding he was working on done in a matter a minutes, and glanced around, hoping to see Eridan. He did see Eridan, but it was clear that he wasn't going to be coming to Sollux's rescue. He was deep into conversation with some girl.  
>He glanced at the girl and jumped. She was staring at him. He nodded at her and tried to scoot further into the corner. She was uncomfortably close. The booth wasn't really a one person booth or a two person booth, but that awkward one-and-a-half person type of booth. He decided to stare back. They just stared at each other for way to long. Sollux was the one who broke eye contact. He sighed once more.<br>Finally, unable to take the crowded booth one more second, Sollux raised an arm and draped it across the back of the booth. He didn't care if it was presumptuous, it was her fault for sitting next to him.  
>"I'm Sollux." He said, typing with his right hand.<br>"I'm Roxy. " She replied. Sollux nodded.  
>"Roxy. That's an interesting name. Where'd you-"<br>"My mom named me when she was drunk."  
>There wasn't really anything Sollux could say to that. So he just nodded. He finshed off his coffee, and Roxy got up. She gestured for him to get out. Sollux obeyed, tucking his computer under his arm. He gave Eridan a glare as he left the shop.<p>

The next day after school, Sollux couldn't find his cord. He asked Tuna, who carefully explained, as if Sollux was the stupid one, that he had used it to start the stove. It turned out he had melted it in a pan in the oven. Sollux had snapped and screamed at Tuna until his dad had walked in a smacked them both on the head. Sollux stormed out with one of his laptops, and walked to the coffee shop. It was only five minutes away from his apartment.  
>When he got there, Roxy was already in the booth. She gave him a triumphant look, and he scowled. He got his hot coffee and his cold coffee. The he went and crammed himself next to Roxy. She huffed, and scooted over to make room.<br>"How are you, mith Roxy?" He asked.  
>"Oh, I'm fine, mither Thollux." She responded. Sollux blinked. Had she just…Sassed him? Yes, she had. That was…Well, annoying. And really, really…cute? He wasn't sure. Most people weren't rude enough to openly mock his lisp.<br>He put his arm on the back of the seat again. She scowled at him and turned back to her latte. She didn't seem to ever bring anything to the shop with her. So Sollux put his laptop on table, and turned it on.  
>"Wanna watch thomething?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow. Then she shrugged.<br>"Thure." She said. Sollux snorted and opened his Netfilx account. Then he turned the keyboard over to her. She grabbed it and her fingers expertly flew over the keys, bringing them to a show called My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.  
>"Know what thith ith?" She asked. Sollux stuck his tongue out. She smirked. "Well?"<br>"Yeah, I know. A friend of mine watcheth thith thhow all the time." He said. "I never watched it myself either. You know, becauth I'm not four."  
>"No, jutht narrow minded."<br>"Oh, ouch."  
>She turned on the first episode. A purple pony and a green dragon hoped across the screen and bright colors acoimpined by catchy, if childish, theme music. He sighed. Thirty minutes and one-and-a-half episodes later Sollux sighed for the first time. He could understand why CT liked the show, but it wasn't his style. Roxy, however, was deeply into the storyline. It took Sollux way too long to remember that TG had said it was Dirky's favorite show. He looked over at Roxy. She looked involved, but also…Sad. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She shifted, but didn't push him away.<br>"Wow, nice." He said as a pretty blue pony with galaxy-like hair received a necklace made of flowers. The show ended with the purple pony staying with her new friends because she was lonely. He rolled his eyes a little, but didn't say anything. By this time, he was done with both his coffees and Roxy was done with hers.  
>He shut off his laptop and got up. Roxy looked up at him. He smiled, and she almost smiled back.<p>

twinArmageddons started hacking tippsyGnostic

TA: Hey, beautiiful.  
>TG: Whst makes you think that I'm beautiful?<br>TA: your per2onaliity.  
>TG: haha<br>TG: I'm 2woning  
>TA: good.<br>TG: that'2 my 2ole purpo2e iin life  
>TG: two make you 2woon<br>TA: So, what's up?  
>TG: Tuna melted my power cord.<br>TG: one of them.  
>TA: hahahahaaaaa<br>TA: thar's awesome  
>TG: your 2ympathy ii2 overwhelmiing.<br>TG: ii'm so welmed.  
>TA: swooning and welmed<p>

Three weeks and two-and-a-half seasons later, Roxy and Sollux had become used to sharing a bench. They'd fallen into a new routine, and Sollux was in love.  
>He was in love with Roxy, not the routine. He loved TG, and he loved Roxy, and together they made the most perfect being he knew. He was more into watching Roxy then her show, but he made himself do both.<br>As the day's watching ended, Sollux shifted to look at Roxy. She noticed him and turned to return his glare. He smiled. She smiled back, and he felt his knees melt a little.  
>"I'm swooning." He said. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"<br>"Oh, nothing. Just…That's something a friend says a lot."  
>"Oh?" He asked. She nodded, and he smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>I know the ending was sorta abrupt, but I couldn't make it just...I couldn't find a way to wrap it up nicely. I think I got all of the quirks right, but if I didn't, I'm sorry. The ending is implying that Sol and Roxy get together. But you're welcome to interpret.<p>

Something weird is that no matter how hard I try, I can't write RoxyDirk without having him be a jerk. And so having them break up in this just came naturally. I have a RoxyCro One-Shot I'm going to clean up and post someday. And Dirk is a….Ugh, he is so hateble in it. But he does happen to be my least favorite character. I even put that on my profile. So….Enough rambling. Reviews? Please?

BTW, thx to SL for giving me the idea to use the swooning to hint that Sol was TA. She suggested that I give them an "okay" on line and have Sol drop it on Ro-lal to let her know who he is. She doesn't even read this, but it was a good idea.


	12. New Babysitter

So, this didn't turn out as fluffly as I wanted. ;A; Sorry about that. Maybe it's fluffy enough. On the bright side, I only have one more story to write before requests can open again. I just...Am having a bit of trouble with it. Ashen is really, really hard to write. Bleh.

This is a baby sitter AU, with Sol as maybe...16? 17? And Eridan as about 6. Cro is maybe 19 or 20. It's a little weird, because I can't write Sollux or kids for the life of me...Sorry?

Thanks so much for the love everyone!

* * *

><p>Ship: Sollux (Diamond) Eridan<br>Chapter 12: New Babysitter  
>(Notes: Babystuck, Humanstuck,<br>{Catagories: Fluff, Humor, friendship}  
>[Blurb: Babysitter Sollux takes on a new job.]<p>

"I really appreciate this, Mr. Captor." Dualscar said as he swung his bag over his shoulder, and ran a hand through his hair. Sollux nodded. He watched as the man grabbed his last things. "I will be back sometime in the early morning. Four or five. Maybe six."  
>"Okay." Sollux said.<br>"And Eridan won't eat burgers. Or fries. Or pizza. Just, leave anything that has the name Cronus on it. And if you hear somebody trying to break in upstairs, ignore it, it's just Cronus. I put some movies on the coffee table, the ones Eridan loves watching. He's watching The Little Mermaid, and after that you can put on The Sword in the Stone. Don't put on Harry Potter, no matter how much he asks. I don't want him watching those before bed.  
>"If he wants a bedtime story, there's some Doctor Suess books on his night stand. He hates Beatrix Potter, so don't even suggest it. Don't let him get on the computer, and don't let him near the phone, because he knows how to use both.<br>"If Cronus comes downsairs, do NOT let him choose the movie, because he always chooses Grease and I don't want Eridan watching that. Don't leave Cronus alone with Eridan, or it will end in tears. Um…Oh!  
>"Feel free to eat pretty much anything, but don't bring up the sushi because it'll make Eridan cry. There's goldfish in the living room, give those to him in about an hour. I'm not sure why he'll eat one and not the other. Let him choose what he wants for dinner.<br>"If he starts talking about magic, just play along. And, under no circumstance, do you let Cronus in the room if Eridan is talking about magic. He has some capes and wands in his room if he wants to play dress up.  
>"I think that's about it. If Cronus comes home, just ignore him. You can put Eridan to bed any time after nine." Dualscar ran a hand through his hair again, and gave a frantic look around. "I…I think I have everything. Any questions?"<br>"No, thir." Sollux said respectfully. The man nodded, glanced around one more time, and opened the door.  
>"If you have any problems, call. If you can't reach me, my girlfriend's number is on the fridge, under Mindfang. Try not to call her, though, because…Just try to avoid her. Only call her in an absolute emergency." He was half way ou the door. "Got all of that?"<br>Sollux nodded, and flipped his notebook closed.  
>"No thusthi or Harry Potter, keep Cronuth away from Eridan, bedtime after nine, thtorieth on the night thtand, movieth on the table, free food." Sollux said, nodding. The man gave him an absent grin.<br>"Right. Call if you need anything. Cronus should have his cell with him, you can call if Eridan starts acting up, and he can help you deal with him. See you tomorrow."  
>"Thee you tomorrow." The door swung shut. There was silence, other than the sounds of Arial singing about being part of someone's world. Sollux sighed and checked his phone. 3:30. Bedtime at nine. Well, what could be worse than babysitting Mituna?<p>

The kid was sitting on the floor, with a bowl of goldfish in his lap. He was munching on the golden fishes and humming along to the song. He was wearing a purple cape that puddled around on the floor, and stripped jammie pants. His black shirt had some squiggly lines on it. He had on huge glasses.  
>"Hey, Eridan." Sollux squatted next to him. "I'm your baby thitter, Thollux."<br>The boy looked up and blinked at him. He slowly ate some more of the gold fish and then turned back to the movie.  
>"Hey, you're not thuppothed to eat thothe yet. " Sollux pointed out. Eridan looked back up and scowled.<br>"You can't tell me wwhat to do." He said. "You talk wweird."  
>"Hey, that'th rude. And you thouldn't be talking about weird lithpth."<br>"You're rude, and your glasses are wweird." Eridan said. He turned back to his movie, and continued to eat the goldfish. Sollux glared at him for a few minutes, then flopped onto the couch and dug his laptop out of his of his bag. He ducked into the world of codes and games, looking up at Eridan every now and then.  
>The Little Mermaid ended, and Sollux swapped movies, putting on The Sword in the Stone. After alittle while he glanced over his screen and jumped. Eridan was standing in front of him, just staring. Hey stared at each other for a few moments, before Eridan nodded.<br>"I like you better then Cronus." He said. Sollux frowned.  
>"Your brother?" He asked. Eridan nodded.<br>"He alwways makes me wwatch stupid movies." Eridan said. He stared at Sollux for a moment, before biting his lip.  
>"What?" Asked Sollux. Eridan looked upset. Sollux put the computer aside and leaned forward. "Eridan what is it?"<br>Eridan looked on like he was on the verge of tears and Sollux was getting concerned. He wasn't great with kids, but he did pride himself on getting them to calm down by distracting them. Eridan blnked away some tears.  
>"Can I havve a hug?" Eridan asked. Sollux leaned back, startled. He slowly nodded, and hed out his arms. Before he was really prepared for it, Eridan threw his arms around his neck. He squeezed. Sollux choked, and gave Eridan a quick squeeze, then pried him off.<br>Eridan pulled away, and pushed his glasses back into place. He stared at Sollux, and his mouth moved a little. Sollux patted his head, and went to pick his computer back up. As he was bringing it to his lap, Eridan ducked under his arms, and crawled on his lap. Sollux dropped the computer on Eridan's lap.  
>"I can't see the screen, fith-breath." Sollux said. It was true. All he could see was the back of Eridan's head. Eridan gave a heavy sigh, and scooted back, pressing his back against Sollux and letting the top of his head rest just under Sollux's chin. Sollux sighed, and clicked back to his browser. He surfed the net, fingers flying over the keys as he jetted from one place to another. Eridan watched, quiet.<br>After a while Eridan poked the screen. His finger rested on a picture for an ad for a fish tank. Sollux slapped his hand away, and Eridan smacked Sollux's hand.  
>"Click on the pictures of the fish!" Demanded Eridan.<br>"No way, fith-breath." Sollux said.  
>"I want to see fish, Sol!"<br>"Well, I want to defeat thith game."  
>"You're my baby sitter, and that means you have to do wwhat I say."<br>"Doeth not."  
>"Does to!"<br>"No, it meanth I make sure you don't die."  
>"I'll die if you don't showw me the fish."<br>"No, you won't." Sollux snapped. He typed away. As the page changed and the ad changed, Eridan shrieked and then went limp. Sollux looked down.  
>Eridan had flopped over his arm and the arm rest of the couch, and had closed his eyes. Sollux groaned, and jerked his arm, moving Eridan. Eridan opened his eyes and glared at Sollux.<br>"I wwant to look at pictures of fish." He pleaded.  
>"Fiiiiine." Groaned Sollux. He clicked over to google, and quickly typed "fish" in the google images bar. Eridan shrieked happily, and started pointing at the pictures. Sollux sighed and clicked on every single picture as he pointed at them.<br>Sollux looked down and saw it was after six. He sighed. Food time. And then only three hours until bed. And he was pretty much done; all he had to do was make sure Eridan didn't die. He ruffled Eridan's hair, and the boy looked up at him.  
>"Food time, fith breath." He said, closing the laptop and setting it down on the coffee table. Eridan twisted around so he was kneeling on Sollux's lap. "Come on, off."<br>"Don't call me that." Eridan wined. Sollux sighed and shoved him off. Eridan shrieked and landed with a thump. Sollux stood up and stepped over the prone body. Eridan grabbed at Sollux's leg and tripped him. Sollux went down with a (not) very manly yell. He just stayed on the ground for a few moments. Slowly, he stood up and looked at Eridan. Eridan was on his back, glaring up at Sollux, with his little arms crossed. Sollux sighed and offered his hand to help Eridan up. Eridan grabbed his hand and stood up. Sollux tried to pull away, but Eridan held on. Sollux sighed and rolled his eyes.  
>"What do you want to eat?" Sollux asked, dragging Eridan along with him. For some reason, Eridan had wrapped his arms around Sollux's hand and was refusing to let him go. Sollux wondered how much attention this kid got.<br>"I wwant…Wwhat is there?" Eridan let go and tapped the top of the counter. "Up!"  
>"Ugh." Sollux grabbed him under his arms, and dropped him on the counter. Eridan grinned and swung his legs a bit. Sollux opened the fridge and peered inside. He grabbed a box that didn't have the name Cronus written in bad hand writing in a purple ink that might've actually been crayon. "Okay, pizza?"<br>"Does it say Cronus on it?" Eridan asked.  
>"No."<br>"Danny Zuko?"  
>"Uh…No?"<br>"John Travvolta?"  
>"…No."<br>"Then, yes."  
>"Okay?" Sollux opened it, and put a few pieces of meat pizza on a plate, and then threw it in the microwave. He put it for two minutes, and pressed go, then turned to look at Eridan. The counter was empty. "Fith-breath?"<br>"I wwant ice cream." Eridan said. Sollux spun around. Eridan was in front of the open freezer, pointing at an ice cream container.  
>"No, we're eating dinner." Sollux said. Eridan huffed and reached for the ice cream. Sollux grabbed Eridan and yanked him away. He slammed the freezer closed. "I thaid we're eating dinner."<br>"Then ice cream?"  
>"I don't know." Sollux said. He grabbed the pizza and handed it to Eridan. "Take that into the living room, I thtill have to find thomething to eat."<br>Eridan nodded and Sollux turned to check the cupboards. He could settle for some honey bread, for now, and eat something after Eridan was in bed. He found an old, mostly empty container shaped like a little bear that might've been honey in its previous life. He sighed and turned around. The freezer was wide open, the plate of pizza on the floor, a drawer with silverware open, and the ice cream gone. Sollux cursed and darted forward, stepping in the pizza. He groaned and threw the pizza out, took off his shoes, and walked into the living room.  
>Eridan was sitting on the couch, the gallon ice cream container open int front of him digging in with a huge searving spoon. Sollux stood in dismay for a few moments, watching as th boy smeared ice cream and spit over himself and th couch. Sollux went, grabbed a towel, got it damp with warm water, and came back in.<br>"Eridan." He said. The boy looked up, and his eyes got twice as large. He froze, and stared at Sollux, ice cream dripping off his face. Sollux stared back. There was exactly three seconds of silence before Eridan shrieked and flew off the couch, tipped the ice cream over. Sollux jumped and caught the ice cream, putting it on the coffee table. He glared at Eridan, who was standing in front of a paused Disney movie. Eridan was the picture oof terror, looking like he thought he was going to die. Sollux seethed, and stood up. He turned to face the couch and started wiping the couch off. The ice cream came of fairly easily. Still, he spent nearly ten minutes on the couch. Eridan didn't make a sound. Sollux thought, and Eridan stood.  
>He turned around.<br>"Eridan?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Go get another thpoon."  
>The boy scurried off, and Sollux skipped the Sword in the Stone o the beginning and then sat on the couch. Eridan came back, and offered the spoon to Sollux. Sollux took it and patted the seat next to him. Eridan blinked, and obeyed. Sollux hit play, handed Eridan his spoon, and placed the ice cream in between them. Eridan gasped and dug in. Sollux spent the next few hours eating ice cream and watching movies with Eridan. At nine, he snapped the lid back on.<br>"Bed time." He said, ruffling Eridan's hair. He brought the spoons and the ice cream back in the kitchen. Walking back, he noticed Eridan wasn't there. "Fith-breath?"  
>"In here!" Somehow, Eridan had snuck upstairs. Sollux sighed and walked upstairs. Eridan had pulled out a box with capes, caps, wands, and other dress up things.<br>"No, I thiad bed time." Sollux said, pointing to the bed. Eridan shook his head and showed him a yellow cape.  
>"You can be the bumble bee wwizard." He said. Sollux sighed.<br>"Then you'll go to bed?"  
>"Hm-mm."<br>"Fine…"

Eridan was snuggled in bed, lights off. Sollux left the door open, and stood in the hall. It nearly eleven. How had he spent that much time playing wizards? He sighed and turned into the living room.  
>Suddenly, there was a thumping sound. It came from the door to the left of Eridan's. Sollux slowly turned around and stared in horror at the door. Someone was here. The first time babysitting this kid, and he was going to die.<br>"Hi Cronus." Sollux jumped. Eridan was standing in the door way, blinking. The other door opened and a teen kid several years older than Sollux, with an unlit cigarette in his mouth and a greaser style jacket stepped out.  
>"Hiya, chief." He said, grinning. "Is pop home?"<br>Eridan shook his head. Cronus shoved past Sollux and knelt in front of Eridan.  
>"Where's your normal babysitter?" He asked, ignoring Sollux completely. Eridan looked down.<br>"She said she was tired of watching over me. She said she was tired of making sure I didn't freak out and she needed a job with less stress." Eridan said. He looked crest fallen. Cronus shrugged.  
>"That's life, girls are a pain." Cronus shrugged and stood up. He retreated into the room. Eridan did the same.<p>

At around one, Sollux was sleeping on the couch, some cartoon playing on the t.v. Eridan slowly crept out of his room and snuggled up next to him. Sollux sighed and scooted closer to the couch to make room.

At four-thirty-six, Dualscar slipped inside and tip-toed into the living room. He peered over the couch. _Well…_ He raised an eyebrow. _All right then. I guess I have my new baby sitter._


	13. The Leg Debate

Wowie wow, this is so late. I'm not dead or anything. Because I know you all care so much. Requests are open, again. Bluh, those updates, right?

Now, this is just a quick thing, bc I can't write lately. Shortest story yet! *Shrug*

* * *

><p>Ship: Equius X Karkat X Tavros (Ashen)<br>Chapter 13: The Leg Debate  
>(Notes: Splinter timeline, all the trolls and kis on the metoer.)<br>{Categories: Humor, ashen.}  
>[Blurb: Feed up with Equius and Tavros, Karkat steps in and once again helps some of the strangest members of the group.]<p>

"This isn't debatable, lowblood."  
>"I, um, kinda think it is, sir."<br>"It is not."  
>"They're my legs."<br>"I built them."  
>"And then, uh, put them on my body. They're part of me now."<br>"Do not speak back to me, low blood."

"I will fix your legs how I feel they must be fixed, and you will not complain."  
>"Is that, uh, an order?"<br>"Yes."  
>Tavros stared at Equius, trying to decide if he could escape. He watched as the blue blood picked out a hammer, and a wrench. He closed his eyes and breathed out. Back in. Back out. Back in and-<br>"These are my legs, and I don't want more than two legs. Just two, no more. I will not let you give me four legs. I'm not a hoofbeast." He said, carefully and slowly. Equius turned around. He walked towards Tavros who stood his ground for all of three steps, before walking backwards.  
>"Uhhh," He said. He stumbled back, and fell. Equius towered over him.<br>"That is unfortunate for you." He said. Tavros swallowed.  
>"What is going ON in here?!" A voice screeched. The trolls craned their necks to behold the smallest troll, bright red and glaring at them. "I asked a question, you idiotic, cowering, freaks!"<br>"I do not believe _you_ should be calling _me_ a freak." Equius said. Karkat grew redder, and stormed towards the huge, STRONGEST troll. Equius didn't flinch when Karkat grabbed his shirt.  
>"What did you just call me you wriggling, vomit-inducing, sweat-dripping-"<br>Equius was smart enough to pull instead of push, but even that was enough to shove Karkat off blance. He fell of Tavros, who gasped.  
>"This does not concern you, mutant." He said, scowling at Karkat. Karkat jumped up.<br>"That makes me very concerned." Karkat snapped. Equius nodded.  
>"Very well. I am fixing the bronze-blood's legs." He said.<br>"Then what in the ever-living name of the horror-terrors is the yelling and banging for?!"  
>"You are the only one yelling."<br>"Uh, can I say something?" Tavros asked, still on his back. Karkat scowled and motioned for him to get up. Tavros obeyed. "I don't want my legs fixed."  
>"That is unfortunate for you, because I have decided they will be."<br>"But, uh, you can't decide that."  
>"I can. I made them, and I am a higher blood color."<br>"The hemospectrum….Isn't really a thing anymore…You know, since, uh everybody died, sort of…"  
>"All the more reason for those of us who are left to honor it."<br>"And you gave these to me…So, you don't really have any right to-"  
>"Be silent."<br>Tavros frowned and looked down. Equius moved towards him, hammer and wrench in hand.  
>"O.K. thank you, that's enough, sweat and strength. If Tavros doesn't want your freaky and disgusting robotics then you leave him alone." Karkat snapped, getting in between them. Equius clenched his fists, frowning deeper.<br>"You cannot commend me in this, mutant." He said, sweat dripping off of him. Karkat made a face and took a step back. He made a gagging noise and looked at Tavros.  
>"Why don't you just walk away, Pupa?" He growled. Tavros looked away.<br>"He keeps messing with my legs." Tavros muttered. Karkat spun back around.  
>"You WHAT?!" He screeched. Equius dapped away some sweat with a towel, and nodded. Karkat groaned. "Why are you both so messed up?!"<br>Tavros backed up a little. He listened to Karakt's screams of rage, and continued to back up a little bit at a time, until he was out of the room. He quickly made his way away from there, and sought safety with Kanaya.

"This has to stop. I cannot take this regurgitated one-sided hate feast for one pea-picking minute longer. I will stick your own intestine down your sweat stained throat." Karkat was babbling , getting more and more off topic. From what Kanaya could see , Equius had long since tuned out the angry, word-flaunt troll. Karkat was following him around screaming his head off. She smiled as the sceen un-folded in front of her.  
>She and everybody else knew of his ability to talk down anyone, from rust to fuchsia. She had seen him manage to talk down a sober Gamzee and a magic infused Eridan. It was no surprise that Equius was tolerating him.<br>A thought startled her. And she raised an eyebrow. She raised a brow, and watched. A soft smile graced her face, and she left the room. She did not believe that she was needed here.

"But, Kanaya-"  
>"No buts, Tavros. I am right in this."<br>"I, uh, think this is a bad idea."  
>"I note your opinion." Tavros gave her a frustrated look, and Kanaya sighed. "Besides, I believe I am already taken as far as the ashen quadrant. You remember two trolls by the names of Vriska and Eridan? Now, trust me and go back try to talk to Karkat and Equius."<br>Tavros scowled and looked down. Kanaya pushed him towards the door a little and he obeyed, walking off. Kanaya dusted off her hands, figuratively. Just because she already had that quadrant filled didn't mean that she couldn't help other people with that quadrant.

"-like some sort of moronic tumor not unlike the one that Dave and Rose flung into the green sun." Tavros shared a look with Equius. Hearing Karkat yelling for so long was enough to make him regret not just letting Equius have his way. He sighed and moved over to the work bench, and managed to boost himself up on the bench. Karkat stopped mid-sentence and glared over at him. "Are you seriously going to let him mess with your legs after all this moronic running around like some wriggler with its head crushed underneath a meowbeast ginormous paw, probably Nepeta's lusus, if we're being completely honest with ourselves?"  
>"Are you going to cease to disobey me, low blood?" Equius asked Tavros. He sighed and nodded. "Excellent."<br>"No! No, you are not turning him into a hoof beast!" Karkat snapped. Equius looked over at him. He seemed to think for a few moments, then sighed.  
>"Why not?" He asked. Karkat sighed.<br>"Because, sweat for brains, you can't turn a troll into a hoofbeast. It's just wrong. Especially if they don't want to be a hoofbeast." Karkat explained. Equius snorted. "Don't snort at me, you-"  
>"Do not tell me what to do." Equius commanded. Karkat scowled and came back with one of his more colorful insults. Tavros sat on the bench, waiting. Sometime later, Equius shot up, glaring at Karkat. Karkat didn't flinch or back down. He glared back.<br>"If you are that adamant, then I will cease my attempts for the time." He snapped, his voice raised. Tavros shrank a little. Karkat nodded, stilling meeting his glare.  
>"Well that a flipping miracle. Someone call the clown, we have a real miracle!" karkat started yelling for Gamzee while Equius gritted his teeth and glanced at Tavros. Tavros shrugged.<br>A vent popped open and Gamzee fell out. He glared at them before growling at Tavros and Equius, hoping in his vent, and leaving. There was a thin silence, before Karkat burst into a flurry of curses.  
>Tavros stifled some laughter, and Equius snapped up a tool, breaking it.<p>

* * *

><p>Now, about requests. You are free to request boyXgirl in any quadrant. You can request boyXboy and girlXgirl in ashen and pale quadrants. I'll write up any ship. If you want to request an AU or certain thing to happen, feel free to!<br>A few ships have been requested while I had my requests closed, but have no fear, I've recived them, and will do them asap! In fact, I'm working on a pale MeeVris currently. Then I'll get to the red KanKar, as well as some stories requested by ReinaPokemonOtaku. Please just leave the ship, and I'll get to it soon! Thanks, lovely people, trolls, and others!

Did you know that if even an eighth of the people who've looked at this reviewed, I'd have over 125 reviews? Leave a review. You will make my day.

Hugs and kisses, all!


	14. Gill Talk

Oh, look, another short fic because I can't write at all, lately. Bluh. This is...Okay, I try not to hate ships, but I _hate_ this ship. I think I flunked it, and I'm super sorry for that. I just could _not_ figure out how to write this one. I have no idea if I managed this okay.

Also, two days late because was being a jerk and not letting me update.

* * *

><p>Ship: Meenah (Diamond) Vriska<br>Chapter 14: Gill Talk

(Notes: Humanstuck.)

{Catacgories: Bromance, Friendship}  
>[Blurb: Vriska is outshined by her sister. Thankfully, there's someone out there who understands.]<p>

"And that's the entire history of it!" Aranea finished her explanation brightly. Mindfang smiled, and nodded, proud. She actually smiled. Vriska tried to remember the last time their mom had smiled at her. She growled and stormed away from the table, to her room, slamming the door behind her.  
>Stupid, smart, nice, popular, bright, shinning Aranea. Shinning bright enough to make Vriska look dull. Vriska tried not to shake too badly as she opened up her chatting box. She knew the perfect person to talk to.<p>

arachnidsGrip stated pestering adoisTorador

AG: tavroooooooodumb  
>AT: hI VRISKA,<br>AG: how ya doing? ::::)  
>AT: wELL ACTUALLY, i WAS, uH, DOING BETTER BEFORE YOU CAME ON LINE,<br>AT: }:(  
>AG: Awwwwwwww, don't 8e like that!<br>AT: sORRY,  
>AG: I mean, you have me for a friend!<br>AG: how could you not 8e happy?  
>AT: i WONDER WHY,<br>AG: TAVROS!  
>AT: kARKAT SAID THAT, uH, i SHOULDN'T LET YOU YELL, uH, aT ME,<br>AG: YOU ARE SO ST8PID! ::::(  
>AT: aCTUALLY, uH, eVERYONE SAYS THAT, i'M NOT,<br>AG: W8Y CAN'T YOU J8ST 8E COOL?!  
>AG: WHY AM I ALW8YS THE CO8L ONE?!<br>AT: sORRY,  
>AG: I AM SO 8ONE WITH Y8U TAVRODORK!<br>AT: uh, oKAY,  
>AG: I TRY AND I TRY, 8UT YOU NEVER LIST8N!<br>AT: i WOULD, uM, lIKE TO POINT OUT,  
>AG: WH8 WON'T YOU L8T ME H8LP YOU?<br>AT: tHAT YOU, uM, nEVER ACTUALLY HELP ME,

arachnidsGrip blocked adoisTorador

Vriska sniffled, wiping away her tears. She saw Kanaya online, but they'd had a falling out, and never made up. Same with Terezi, who she had blinded, and Aradia, who she had accidently hospitalized. She'd been in a coma for years before coming back stronger and brighter. Seemed like just about everybody had some reason to hate her. She considered unblocking Eridan, but remembered she still owed him some favors, and she had no intention of repaying them. She briefly wondered if her broken relationships were her problem, then decided they weren't.  
>After a while, she trudged out into the kitchen, and grabbed some food. She was about to head back into her room when Aranea's phone rang. She had apparently left it on the dining room table, and gone to the living room with their mom to talk even more. The phone rang out three times before Vriska snatched up it up.<br>"I'm sorry, Aranea is too busy running her mouth to come to the phone right now. May I take a message?" She said, sarcasm dripping off her voice like venom drips off the fangs of her so beloved spiders.  
>There was a choking snorting sounds and a few moments of laughter from the other side before anything was said.<br>"You must be Vriska." The voice said. It sounded like it had heard one of the funniest jokes on the planet.  
>"Who are you?" Vriska snapped.<br>"Meenha Peixes."  
>Ugh…Feferi's older sister. Vriska didin't have a problem with Fefreri, actually. She was sweet, overall, but knew how to hold her own, and had pretty much told Eridan not to talk to her after he and Sollux, computer nerd and duality obsessed jerk, had a fight. Sollux and Feferi had been dating at the time, but Sollux had dumped her as soon as Aradia had come out of her coma. And Eridan had already started sticking around Nepeta and Equius, of all people. He and Nepeta were an item now, and Feferi went from two guys wrapped around her finger to no guys wrapped around her finger.<br>Meenah though…Pretty much one of the only people to listen to Aranea, other than their mom. She had had a crush on Rufioh, but then again, who hadn't? She'd run away from home…Genuinely liked her little sis, even if she couldn't stand her. Oh, and everyone knew she was the boss.  
>"Hello?" Vriska remembered she was on the phone.<br>"Yes, I'm here, what do you want?" She asked, not caring if she sounded irritated.  
>"Whale, I was looking for someone to talk to. Boat of Aranea's busy, I guess I'll have settle for you." Vriska glared at the phone. As if anyone would talk to her. She stormed back to her and slammed the door again, then flopped on her bed.<br>"Talk about what exactly?" She asked. What did normal girls talk about?  
>"Water-evers getting you down, gillfond." The voice on the other side of the line said. Vriska sighed. As if she would talk about her feelings with a complete stranger.<p>

~Time skip~

"And then Tavros told me I was in the wrong! How could I be in the wrong?!"  
>"I know, gill, I know. Buoys, right?"<br>"Right."

~Time skip ~

Aranea listened at the door, eyes wide. She had never,_ never_ heard Vriska open up like this, to _anyone_. She had no idea who the person she was talking to was, but it sounded like they were really amazing friends. She sighed. Why didn't Vriska open up like this to her?  
>And she couldn't find her phone. Where had she left it? Sighing, she turned. She could ask Vriska if she'd seen it later.<br>In the morning, she found it on her nightstand. She wondered how it had gotten there, but didn't give it much thought.

* * *

><p>And I ended with no ending. : So sorry folks. For those of you wondering, Tavros and Vriska made up, thanks to Meenah being there for Vris to vent to. Tav and Vris got married, and Meenah had an on and off relationship with Cro until he basically brought in a marriage contract and they signed it in front of Terezi and called it good. Mee and Vris were best friends, making Aranea feel a little left out, until Vris died at sea, leaving her baby and Tav alone. Tav moved in with Eridan and Kan, and the three of them raised the child, with Meenah as the godmother, and Lil' Dualscar, Cro and Mee's kid, as their best friend. The end.

Also, reviews, reviews, reviews. If you've made it this far, my work is good enough for you and should be reviewed. Even a single review would totally brighten my day! And please, request something. For the love of coffee, request something, because I am out of inspiration.

Upcoming ships are...Kanaya and Kar, Kankri and Latula. Both red. I will probably be writing a DualFang fic, either heartbreaking angst or drama/humor. Feel free to chime in on that. Also, one sided Zahhak/Megido of some sort. Thanks for reading, folks!


End file.
